The Manor of Changes
by Skulzie Star
Summary: Hermione gets told shes a pureblood and who is very rich. Its their seventh year at Hogwarts and she head girl, she changes her way towards Malfoy as she sees him from a differnt way
1. The big surprise

Ok this is a story which i hope you'll really like

* * *

"Hermione have you wondered how hot you'd look if I gave you a make over."

"Felicity, why do you have to say that?" asked Hermione.

"Well can we try it, please Mione?" pleaded Felicity.

"Oh ok!"

--I hope this works out—she thought as Felicity looked at her checking out everything she could change.

Hermione POV 

Hermione walked out of the door into Diagon Alley.

"Mione, Mione," she turned around and Harry and Ron were running up to her.

"Whoa," Ron said with his mouth wide-open staring straight at her.

"What, what's wrong," Hermione began to worry.

"Well it's just, uh, how do you put this, you've changed, A lot!"

--Oh shit, I new I shouldn't of accepted—she thought then put her head down.

"Hermione you look fantastic." Acknowledged Harry as he blinked unbelievingly.

"What, I mean really, but im like not me,"

"Well to us you are,"

"Oh, I love you guys."

She wrapped her arms around Harry and Ron's necks.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot, I made Head Girl." Hermione was so excited that she screamed and She started jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Mione, but you'll be living with someone else." Ron said.

"What does that mean you guys, oh my god none of you got head boy?"

--Oh no how could this be happening—she thought as she hit her head.

"Well, yeah Mione we didn't." Harry said upsettingly.

"Oh shit, who will it be then, im gonna die." Harry put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"It's not all bad, we can always visit you in your common room-"

"And you can always come to ours." Ron added on.

"Thanks, but it still won't be the same."

"Ok well, lets go get some ice creams!" Harry said eagerly.

"Nah, I heard there was a new café, lets check it out," Hermione suggested.

"Ok," Ron and Harry said.

--Great now im going to be stuck with some loser, even worse a complete bastard—

They walked into the new Café and took the nearest booth. Something court her eye a Blonde headed boy was striding towards them. Hermione stood up.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, a Mudblood and her stupid friends."

"Shut up Malfoy, why don't you give it a brake?" Hermione shouted.

"Hmmmm, I was just coming to tell you, that standing in front of you is your new head Boy, so you better respect your superiors."

Hermione's face went blank. –God no this is worse then I thought why him, he's the most horrible Guy that goes to our school no…—

"What's wrong Mudblood can't take that I got it, Well think again because look." Malfoy was pointing at his new golden badge with the words 'Draco Malfoy Head Boy.'

"Well excuse me, to brake up your fun but Hermione is the new head girl." Butted in Ron.

"Shut up weasel, well aren't we gonna have fun, more time to pick on you." As Malfoy turned he cracked into a laugh.

Hermione was still standing there blank faced and in a daze.

"Hermione, Hermione." A hand was waving in front of her.

"Wha-what, Oh was that real what just happened." Hermione asked.

"Sorry but yeah it was all real!" Ron said reassuringly.

"Give it to him if he gives you hell Mione."

* * *

**Draco's POV.**

--Whoa how good did her body look it like she's turned into a new person, but oh well she's still Granger and a Mudblood—

"Hey Blaise, what's up." Draco walked over to him.

"Oi did you see Granger." Blaise said quickly.

"Why would you want to know?" Draco raised one eyebrow.

"Well people are saying she transformed into one hot chick." Blaise was now looking around in every direction.

"Yeah I saw her, nothing fancy, so lets get out of here, k?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." Blaise was still looking around for any sign of Hermione, but discontinued when they walked into a new shop.

"Whoa this shop looks shit," Draco said and soon as they got in there, "Whats the point in having this Muggle stuff in Diagon Alley?" he was looking at all the shelves, with Tarot cards and Dream Analyses.

"Well, I guess it because some people enjoy it, its pretty cra-" something distracted Blaise from continuing his sentence. Hermione, Harry and Ron had walked in, making a lot of noise."

"Great, Granger's back again for more," Draco spat and then hit Blaise lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, why do you kept your filthy mouth shut Malfoy," Hermione screamed at the top of her voice.

"Well, maybe if you stopped stalking me I might just give that a shot," Draco had a smirk on his face, still staring at Hermione.

"Stalking you get real, you're the last person I'd be interested in, I'd rather die." Anger was growing rapidly in her face.

"Pity Granger, you could learn a lot from me," Draco and Blaise walked out of the store and were walking down the street again.

"See, did you see her, I told you she was hot now." Blaise was about to daydream.

"Hot, how was she hot I've seen much hotter chicks then her." Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Give me an example then?" Blaise looked at Draco like he had one a war.

"Fine, how about Rosie Talet, now she is hot." Draco was just imagining it in his mind.

"Then why isn't she all over you then Malfoy, you seem to be the hottest boy going back to Hogwarts now, that is apart from me." A grin started to appear on Blaise's face.

"Haha Blaise, she has a Hufflepuff boyfriend anyway." Draco hit him on the arm.

"Hey what was that for," Blaise rubbed his arm.

"For having a crush on Granger, she's a Mudblood, she's hangs with Potter and weasel,"

"Well we'll just wait and see won't we," Blaise walked off from Draco and headed into the Broom shop.

--What was he thinking god, how could you like Granger, she's a no it all, and a freaking Mudblood—

* * *

**Hermione's POV.**

"God does he think everyone is in love with him, he has such a big ego, now who would like Malfoy honestly, he's an idiot." Hermione's eyes were nearly going to pop out. Her face was still screwed up in anger and was slowly turning back to white.

"Mione, just forget about him, he's not worth it, trying to annoy cuz he knows you can't stand him, just forget about him and have some fun," Harry walked over to the shelf closet him and picked up a pack of tarot cards from the shelf.

"Hermione um do these really work, I've heard about them but, do they work?" Harry asked Hermione with a confused face.

"Well, sometimes, but its loads of fun to play on sleep overs." This seemed to release the anger inside of her. She seemed a lot calmer then what she was when Draco was around.

--Oh shit I have to spend a whole year living with draco I can't do it, he's gonna piss me off so much, I'll be stuck with him in some classes, its going to be Hell—

"Do you have a pack Hermione?" Ron asked innocently.

"Well no, not actually, my friends did, so I used theirs." Hermione Walked over to Harry and lent on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna get going guys I told my mum I'd be home at Five pm and im already ten minutes late."

"Sorry, Mione but we have to stay, Mum doesn't wanting us leaving Diagon Alley, don't ask why," Hermione then hugged Harry and moved over to Ron.

"Thanks for everything Guys, you guys are the best you know," Hermione then ran out the door and down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Caldron

* * *

"Mum, mum im home where are you?" Hermione yelled out as she entered her home.

"Mione, your late, I hope you have a good explanation for this?"

"Well, you see, this guy was being all mean to me so I had to keep away from him so I ran down Knockturn alley and these people started pushing us around so we couldn't leave and-" Hermione hated to lie but this time she had no choice, so she did the best she could.

"That's enough Hermione, just get ready for dinner because I invited Felicity and her parents over." Hermione rushed up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

--Few, I thought she wouldn't buy it, luckily, arghhh Malfoy's still in my head it's bugging me so much but why, he has changed but Blaise is so much nicer, ewww how can I think a Slytherin is nice, get over it Hermione—

"Hey Crookshanks," her cat was lying on her bed curled up.

She took of her Favorite jeans and chucked them in her washing basket, she then chucked on her cutest blue trackies, which Flic gave her to improve her wardrobe. Then changed her top for a violet off the shoulder top. Hermione walked up to the mirror and posed.

"Excellent, I hope I look good, ha Ron sure thought so," she laughed at what she said then chucked all her school books in her trunk and shut the lid.

"Hermione!" Flic came barging through the door, "Oh my god, that looks hot I love how you've permanently straightened your hair, it looks sexy girl." Hermione started to blush then ran up and hugged Flic.

"So you said you were gonna show me people from your school, ooooo please do Herm." Flic kept nudging her slightly until she gave in.

"Oh alright, but some are weird ok." Hermione walked over to her desk. She opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a Light blue book. She then took it over to her bed where Flic was sitting. Crookshanks jumped up and walked out of her room.

"Are you happy now Flic?" Hermione said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yep, perfectly happy." Hermione open the book, it showed a photo of Harry, Ron and her in the snow at Hogsmeade. The camera was a present for her 15th birthday last year, so she made good use for it. Flic turned the page. The next pictures showed Ginny, Hermione and Parvati out by the large crystal blue lake.

"Oh my god Herm, these people look so cool, and that girl," Flic pointed and Parvati, "has a lot of style, I love her hair." Next it was Hermione's turn to turn the page and this picture was a picture of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch team. Luckily they didn't have their brooms with them, otherwise Hogwarts would have been found out by her friend.

"Oh my god who is he?" Flic said while pointing at a familiar blonde haired person. Malfoy.

"Oh, that's Malfoy, he's a bastard he teases me Harry and Ron." Hermione voice sounded annoyed.

"Ooooo sounds like someone likes you." Flic let out a small giggle, "But you must admit he's pretty hot."

"Ewwww, I don't think so, he's my enemy how could I like him." Flic kept giggling. "What, what are you laughing at," Hermione asked stupidly.

"Oh as if Herm, you so like him," Flic started to make an ooo-ing noise.

"Get real Flic, I totally hate him." Hermione was refusing to tell her that she had to share a common room with him this year so she would finally stop.

"Hermione, Flic get down here for dinner." Her mum was yelling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," both of them yelled as they got of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Hello Flic, how are you today?" asked Hermione's mum.

"Oh im fine thanks, Mrs Granger," they sat down to eat. They had chicken Strips with chips.

"This is delicious Mum." Hermione said taking another bit of her meat.

"Im glad you like it, but unfortunately for you Herm, you have to wash the dishes," she smiled, "By hand."

"Right mum," Hermione winked at her mum and continued eating.

"Mum, can Flic stay tonight please?" Hermione was nearly on her knees begging.

"Sorry Herm, just because it's your birthday tomorrow, doesn't mean I will let you off today."

"Oh all right mum, but remember, you owe me one," Hermione then turned to Flic with an apologetic face on, "Sorry Flic im not even aloud to have my best friend over," she said loud enough so her mum could hear.

-- Damn, I thought that would work, oh another crap birthday--

The next Morning the sun shone brightly into Hermione's eyes, which then she awoke miserably. But then she realised it was her birthday, so she changed her mood.

She got up and walked over to the mirror. Her hair was messy, but still in a sought of straight condition. She picked up her brush off her small beauty table and started to brush her medium length brown hair. She had finished in less then 4 minutes, so she then got changed. Today she was wearing her favourite thongs, with her best-looking cargo pants and her Blue singlet. She was putting on the last of her eyeliner when two owls swooped in through her always-open window. They landed on her bedpost with a present tied to one foot of both of them. They were from Ron and Harry. Suddenly another owl came swooping in and landed on top of her cupboard. She had never seen that owl before, but she decide to still open Ron and Harry's present first. She ran to her bed to open the presents. She got a fake book with the inside hollowed out like a box, and lying within it was a golden bracelet. Then she opened Ron's present and this happened to be her own pack of tarot cards. They wrote a joint note saying.

_Dear Hermione (Mione for short)_

_We wish you a very happy sixteenth birthday even know we are older then you, we always count on you to look after us. You are a great friend to us and we hope we never lose the friendship thing. You look great this year. That was from Ron. He still can't get over it. Hope you have a great Birthday and we'll see you in 2 days. Our last year of Hogwarts. I can't believe it. But then I heard they were letting some student's start a year 8 next year, so we might not have to leave after all. See you at the train station. We love ya Mione._

_Love_

_Harry, Ron_

_--Oh that's so sweet I love them guys there the best--_

She then turned to the owl still sitting patiently on the top of her cupboard. She tried to reach it but didn't succeed so she grabbed her desk chair.

"A-huh I got you," She pulled it of her cupboard gently and then placed it on her desk. She untied the envelope and turned it over to open it. On the back it had a half moon sticker closing it. She lifted the sticker up and pulled out the letter.

Dear My Sweet Hermione 

_I am sorry we had to leave you in the care of Mr Troy Dalis and Mrs Olivia Dalis; they opted to adopt you for 16 years so we could settle you back here when you were ready. _

_Ok before you start to rip this letter up, we just want to tell you, we are your real mother and Father. I am Melantha Granger and this is Louis Granger. We gave them our surname so they could have what were on your birth certificate. I am proud to present you to a proud rich and pureblood family. We wish for you to come home with us. We are coming this afternoon to pick you up. Then when you get home to The Granger Manor you will be able to go to your very own sixteenth bash we have organised you this evening._

_We hope you accept your offer, but then this is your choice._

_We love you Hermione Sophia granger_

_Love_

_You mother and Father._

"Oh my god, this must be a joke, how is this true?" Hermione was walking around in circles until she decided to go ask her mother or who she thought was her mother.

"MUM! COME HERE RIGHT NOW." Hermione screamed at the top of her lung as she reached the bottom step.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Troy said as he walked back from the front door with the mail.

"Yes sweetie," said Olivia in a very fearful voice.

"What is this all about, is it a joke or what." Hermione showed her the letter. Olivia just brought on a more fearful voice.

"Uh, um well, um," she was stuttering.

"All I wanna know is the truth Olivia, are you my real parents or not." Hermione was getting really annoyed.

"Ok Hermione we aren't and this is far from fake." Said troy in a much stronger voice then Olivia.

"So you lied to me all this time, how could you do that, do you even know what I am?"

"Yes we know what your are, we aren't Muggles at all, and we weren't aloud to tell you we would have been in slavery all this time if we had."

"What you not muggles, oh my god then why did you act like it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well for Protection of you, not that anyone's after you, but it was just easier for you to grow up this way," Olivia said getting her courage back.

"Ok does that mean I won't ever see you again after this afternoon?"

"No, we'll catch after all you have a really known family, you mother hosts so many parties and get togethers and even invites the Queen, King and Prince and Princess of London Magic. Any way we don't really own this house were as rich as your parents but live a bit further away from London."

"Parties, get togethers oh my god, cool so where will I live anyway?" Hermione turned on a thinking face.

"A little island of shore not far, that's where all the rich wizards live, it's a nice place there so you won't have any trouble."

"But what about my friends," she said suddenly looking upset, like she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh don't worry about them, you have a jet, you'll see them."

"A jet, cool. Ok of that subject, can I have my presents now?"

"Yes of corse Hermione." The three of them walked into the kitchen and there piled on the kitchen table were like 30 presents.

"Wow, are these all mine mum I mean Olivia?" Hermione corrected herself.

"Yes, please start opening them, sweetie." Olivia pushed. The first one Hermione opened was a CD player, which was about 100 dollars in cost, then a t.v, some new clothes that she had been bugging including, her black Mini skirt, a pink Beret, and A red tank top. Some cd's she has been wanting for a month now, a gold necklace her name engrave on a Heart attached to the necklace, a bracelet, Some hair product, some make up and a teddy bear of an owl.

"Oh, thanks a lot guys…i mean if you're done all this for me then I think you're a worthy family."

"That's an honour Miss Hermione, to be told by you, I hope your mother and Father can see that."

"They will see that, I'll make sure."

At about two in the after noon, Hermione was racing down stairs fro her favourite TV show, because she didn't bother plugging hers in.

"Hermione, I wouldn't be sitting there at this moment, quick come look out the window. Hermione got up and walked over to the window onlooking the street. 2 Limo's pulled up; they were black long ones with tinted windows and a sunroof that was open.

"Wow, look at the limo's, ooooo so exciting." Hermione face was lost with happy expressions. She ran and opened the door just in time to see her real Mother and Father get out of the first limo. Melantha had long brown wavy hair just like Hermione's had been, she didn't have the same eyes as Hermione but the same face. She wore a Long Silver Dress, which hugged her upper body and poofed out at the bottom. Louis had Light Brown hair, with nice tanned skin.

-- That's were I get my tan, so cool--

He was the ones where Hermione got her beautiful round Brown, hazel eyes. He wore a Black suit with a Dark blue tie, which was tucked neatly between his shirt and his overcoat.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter please review


	2. The different side

Thankx for the ppl who reviewed the chapter tis chapeter i like but hopefully it gets better i don't really no what to write here so plz tell me

* * *

"

Mum, Dad is that you?" Asked Hermione even know she already knew it just made her feel comfortable.

"Hermione Dear, Oh I've missed you so much." Melantha started to cry as she went up and hugged Hermione. It didn't feel right.

--Maybe I'm just not used to it, I never remember Olivia ever hugging me, that's probably why--

"Mum, why now, why not when I started school, I've been teased for being brought up by Muggle, well pretend ones at that."

"Oh sweetie it's what we had to do, we didn't think you could cope with a death Eater being around, we didn't want you to get hurt, but now that's fixed and we thought it would be a perfect birthday present."

"No you are lying to me."

"Don't worry sweetie, it's all worked out, so have you accepted me and you fathers proposition?"

"No not yet, but i think i kind of have to don't i." Hermione said in an angry tone, "What will happen to my friends do you think i'm just going to leave them?"

"Well, I know who your friends are, I've been keeping tabs on you, how you've been going and school and everything, you a good friend Hermione and a strong Wizard. I've heard how brilliant you are. You will be always able to see your Muggle friends. Oh and your wizarding friends are invited tonight and all of them have said yes. Remember you won't be alone there's a few wizards your age around there."

"Oh fine I will go but not because I want. How am I going to be ready for tonight anyway?" Hermione lifted her hands to her hair.

"Don't worry, that's all sorted out," This was the first time she heard her father speak, he had a deep voice, a bit like Harry's but a tiny bit deeper.

"So where's your room dear, have they looked after you well?" Melantha stepped into the Muggle looking house.

"It's upstairs, 2nd to the left." Hermione was so excited she couldn't wait for her party, and with all her friends being there is even better.

10 minutes later Melantha appeared in the room again carrying a small box.

"Mum err Melantha, where's my stuff?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It shrunk into your box, oh and Crookshanks has already wandered out to the limo." Melantha Smiled at Hermione, "Ok were off,"

"Just wait, my presents are in the kitchen." Hermione ran into the kitchen and came out with a small bag, "I know that spell to mum, now we can go." Olivia and Troy had already apparated back to there normal home. The three of the Granger's walked out onto the street and stood in front of the two black limos.

"Hermione that is your limo," Melantha said pointing to the second limo where a man was standing at the open back door, "let me introduce you to you guard and driver."

"Good day Miss Granger, I am Dan, your personal body Guard."

"Mum, why do I need a body guard?" Hermione was acting stupid but she didn't know.

"Well to keep you save." Melantha patted her on the back, "Let's meet your driver."

Melantha knocked on the window and the driver wound down the window.

"Good evening my lady, my name is Rex." Both of the driver and her bodyguard were only about 22 so she felt ok.

"Ok Herm, now get in honey so we can get to the airport."

"Please don't call me that and what do you mean a Muggle airport?" Hermione was looking confused.

_She wondered it her Bodyguard and Driver were magic, do they know what we are? _

"Yes a Muggle airport, and its ok you can say that stuff around Dan, Rex and my own because they are know about us, so don't worry."

-- Hey did she just read my mind, nah it was obvious that I would ask --

"In the Car Miss Granger," Hermione left her mother and hoped into the long limo, which as from now her own. Inside it was huge; a small TV sat on the right side, and a mini bar sat on the left. At the other end of the compartment was another seat where Crookshanks lay on a fluffy red Pillow. Dan wound down the tinted window between them and Hermione.

"Miss we're about to leave, so please be comfortable."

"Dan, please call me Hermione," said Hermione forcefully, "I'm not used to the rich status yet."

"Oh, uh sure Hermione, so would you like to know anything?" Dan asked politely.

"Um yeah, are there any hot guys that live there?" She giggled as Dan tried to answer.

"Um well, I wouldn't know but yeah I've seen some around, one guy, my sister thought he was hot but now she's moved now, so you won't have any opinions from her."

"How old was she?"

"Oh, about 22," Dan laughed, "She's my twin."

She and Dan talked for a whole twenty minutes. Hermione found out a lot about where she will be living. But nothing about who lives there. So it was going to be a surprise.

Dan opened the door and Hermione stepped out onto the runway and screamed as a jet zoomed past, and up into the air.

"Hermione, please come quick onto the jet." Melantha was standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the door of a silver plane. Hermione ran towards the stairs and started to climb them. She was so excited. She thought that from now her life was never going to be the same again.

"Oh my god," She screamed as she walked into the luxurious jet, "How much better is this going to be?" Melantha sat down on one of the comfy leather chairs.

"This is just the beginning Hermione, you just wait." Hermione went and sat next to her father on the other side of the plane. She lent her head on the window and was so glad that this had happened for now. She was suddenly dreaming.

_Dream…_

"_Hermione, quick come here." Harry yelled. Hermione ran to his voice. He was in a compartment. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione looked inside the compartment._

"_What the hell? Is he alright?" Draco was lying in the compartment with a wound across his stomach. He was bleeding rapidly. His hand was covered in blood, as was his nice white shirt. "Harry what happened?" Hermione ran to Draco's side, she lent down then moved his hand of the wound. She then slowly moved her finger across the wound. Draco shivered as her skin touched his. "Draco please talk to me." There was a silence. "I'm not hurt get off me." Hermione jumped straight back onto her feet. "What, what," Harry had disappeared from the door way and now standing there was Lucius Malfoy. She backed away to the window._

"Hermione, Hermione!" Her father was shaking her hastily, "Sweetie we're here, come on wake up." Hermione began to open her eyes.

"Wha-What, oh I missed the flight damn." Hermione stood up, now feeling queasy from the bizarre dream.

--Why did I care for Malfoy, Why was I nearly crying, I touched him, I – I wanted to help him, but why -- Hermione thought as she was now getting off the Jet.

"Miss-Hermione please board the limo." Dan was now standing in front of a light blue limo. They were now on a small airport strip containing only personal jet, even ones with Letters engraved on them.

"Coming Dan," Hermione hoped into the light blue limo and was just as excited when she left, but something was stuck on her mind; The dream. She forgot about the dream for a minute and asked.

"Dan, Do the pilots know were magic?"

"Yes, but they prefer if we didn't exploit that around here because there are a few non magic families."

"Oh Ok," It only took a further 10 minutes to reach Granger Manor. It was set on a small hill. The big gold gates opened as they drove onto their property. The grass was a luscious green, with sprinklers watering every so often. The house was a small castle, made of stone which right behind was the wide ocean spread at the back of the house. The big oak doors sat at the top of the steps where Hermione had just gotten out of her limo from.

"Wow," That's all she could say she was thunderstruck. She ran up the stairs where her mother and father stood.

"This princess is your home." Melantha pushed open the doors to reveal a big entrance room, with 6 or so doors leading off of it and beautiful Glass stairs leading up to another landing.

"Hilary, come down stairs and meet you new master." -- Master – Hermione thought. A pretty 19 year old came slowly down the stairs. She had Blonde hair, with a pink headband. She was wearing a short White dress with Black flats. Melantha took a small box from her jacket and placed it on the floor. Crack. All Hermione's stuff had appeared in a clutter. Straight away Hilary took out her wand and said, "Leviosa," ALL Hermione's stuff floated as Hilary moved it upstairs into her new room.

"Hermione, go take a quick look at your room then come straight down we need to get you ready for you birthday." Melantha took one look at her then walked into a room of the right side of the entrance. Hermione without having a chance to say anything just ran up the glass stairs following Hilary. Her room was at the end of the hallway on the right. She walked in to a dream. -- Shit, this is amazing, am I dreaming again -- A double bed was sitting in the middle of the room with the head facing the window. It had pink covers with Fluffy blue pillows. Crookshanks was fast asleep on her bed where he would normally be back in London. She noticed two doors of the right of her room, one had a door and the other had curtains. She opened the door one first. It was a wardrobe with, lost of clothes, some from home and some new, she was in heaven. She turned and walked out of her wardrobe and walked through the curtains into a palace of a bathroom. A big circular bath sat in the middle of the room. Big mirrors along the wall closest to her room and on the other walls were fountains, taps and a beauty cupboard.

She finished examining her brand new room and decided to go look for her mother downstairs.

"Mum, where are you, i'm ready." She stood in the middle of the entrance room. Melantha walked into the room with Louis, a man in a black suit and 1 female and male assistant.

"Hermione this is Ivanku, he is your stylist, so pick a design from this book," She handed Hermione a book with pictures of all different kinds of dress, "And he'll make you look like a star."

"Mum, remember school starts tomorrow, so we can't be too late tonight." Melantha shook her head in agreement.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco, get in here, I have some news?" Narcissa said in a high-pitched voice.

"Yes Mother," The young blonde haired boy walked in to the cold living room.

"The Grangers, who live in the street, there daughter has returned, she'd be about your age, well she is having a party tonight maybe you should go, you might know a few people." Draco's head lifted up.

"What did you say her name was?" Asked Draco's with a smirk growing on his face.

"I didn't, her name is Hermione," Narcissa knew he was up to something, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, just thinking if I should go or not. Mother can I visit someone and bring him here?"

"Sure Draco as long as he doesn't mess the house up." Draco Apparated from the room straight to Blaise's house.

"Blaise, my mate, were you wanting to make a bet yesterday?" Blaise turned around and started to laugh.

"Draco what a surprise, not, yeah I was making a bet, because you don't like Granger and she doesn't like you, I want to see her want to go out with you. If you can get her to like you, I will ask anyone of your choice out and stay with her for a month, Deal?"

"Deal, Well, Well, well my side is going to be easier, today I found she wasn't a Muggle after all, did you know she's a pureblood."

"A what, great that's even more for me." Blaise straightened out his jacket.

"Oh and one more thing I live down the street from her and our parents are friends."

"Damn, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"In fact it's her 16th Birthday today and I was invited to her party tonight, hmmm I was wondering would you like to come?"

"Maybe, yeah I'll come. What type of party?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We'll make our bit I'll make my mother to ask Melantha to make it a masquerade party." Draco smirked.

"Good idea."

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had chosen her design and had it made for her. It was a Bright Violet, strapless dress, which sits on the floor. Alike her mother's dress it clings to the top area of her body and flares out at the bottom. She had chosen Black her black stylish small heels to go with it. Melantha came rushing in.

"Hermione, I've just been given a great idea from one of the guest parents." Hermione face lifted into a curiosity smile.

"And what may that be mum?" her Mother smiled as Hermione got up from the hair dresses chair before they could start.

"A masquerade party, instead of a normal one, you wear a mask and at the end of the night you take them of and find out who your partner is. Does that sound uh… cool?"

Ivanku pulled Hermione back into the chair.

"That's sounds great Mum, but isn't it to late to tell them?" Hermione sat the bored while the male assistant started applying Maroon nail polish to her nails.

"It's never too late for me sweetie, they'll be fine with it, just you wait." Melantha then walked out of the room.

"Ok Miss Granger, now what would you like done to this hair of yours?" Ivanku was running a fine comb through her permanently straightened hair.

"Oh, I don't know, what would you suggest?" Hermione picked up a magazine in front of her. She opened it to all the different hair designs. She finally found one she liked.

"A-huh, no need to suggest, I would like this one," she was pointing at a celebrity. The hair was curled into ringlets and placed up flowingly into a bun with bit hanging down the back and side.

"Is that your final decision Miss Granger?" Ivanku started to brush her hair again.

"Yes please." The assistants started to apply make up to her freshly cleansed face. And even nail polish to her toe nails to match her fingers.

Half an hour later her hair was nicely pinned up into the bun type thing. The eyeliner brought out her beautiful brown eyes and made them look mysterious.

"Voila, it's all done Mademoiselle, now you may go put on your dress, i'm sure your guests will be arriving soon enough."

"Oh thanks Ivanku, it looks great," Hermione said looking into a hand held mirror.

She walked back up the glass stairs and into her magical bedroom. She slumped over to her bed and lay upon it. THUMP. She heard a noise from her wardrobe.

"Is any one there?" She said curiously, "Come out or be prepared to fight me."

"No need to fight anyone Hermione." Hilary said as she walked in her room with Hermione's dress in her hands.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said as she turned around, "I thought I heard someone, but I guess I was wrong." Hermione looked over her shoulder towards the wardrobe.

"Oh what ever, please get changed now so we can fit you mask." She handed Hermione her dress. Hermione took it then walked into the Bathroom. She slipped of her Cargo pants and her blue singlet. The slowly pulled on her newly made silk dress. It showed the shape of Hermione's body instantly. She looked in the mirror to see of she really did like it. -- Oh my god, wow, I look so um uh different, wow-- She then walked back into her room with her cargo pants and singlet folded in her arms.

"Pass them here please." Hilary said, then putting them in her washing basket. Hermione slid her feet into her Black small heels.

"That looks great Hermione, i'm sure the guys will be after you in no time." Hilary started looking her up and down.

"But how will they know it's me?" she asked like she wouldn't know anyone.

"Your true friends can always tell Mione, is it ok if I call you that?"

"Yes," she said with a smile, "hmmm they'll know won't that."

"Ah there it is," a white mask appeared on Hermione's bed, and then Hilary picked it up.

"It's plain, what do we have to do?" Hermione walked over and stood next to Hilary. She was only 5 cm shorter then her surprisingly. Hilary flicked her wand. Bright silver bead started to edge the mask, as the white turned to a really dark purple compared to her dress.

"How do you like that Mione?" Hilary gave one last tap and then put it on Hermione's face. It stayed like it was stuck.

"Wow, its pretty, but how will it stay?"

"A simple Spell Hermione, that's all it takes."

* * *

Hermione walked down into a crowd of masked faces inside the large dinning room, which lead of the entrance hall. The music was playing loud some slow and then fast again. She blended in with ease except that nearly all the guys had their eyes on her.

"Mione," She heard a whisper in her ear. It was a beautiful young girl with bright orange hair that hung down her curved back. Her dress was dark blue, while her mask was a light blue with shimmering glitter to top it off.

"How are you Ginny, by the way you look great!" Ginny smiled, or what Hermione could see of a smile.

"Well, i'm not the only one," Hermione giggled, "Have you seen anyone who looks like Caleb?" Hermione shook her head.

Caleb was a Tall Hufflepuff in Ginny's year. Who was her friend after last year's ball.

"Why?" Hermione asked in disbelieve.

"Oh I need to talk to him about school." A grin grew on Hermione's face.

"How's Harry?" Hermione nudged Ginny.

"Hey what was that for, I looking for him to anyway." Ginny turned her head around," But I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Ginny, he'll turn up when you least aspect it."

"Yeah, anyway i'm going to see if they have any pizza left, see you later Mione."

"Ok bye," Ginny wondered into the Crowd, but Hermione was in no erg to move so stood thee quietly.

--Hmmm maybe I'll find someone I know outside, it's getting hot in here anyway-- She wandered through the crowd onto the porch out side. She noticed there was no one there but decided to stay any way. She moved over to a seat facing the ocean and he sat down.

"Oh I new this was stupid, why did I say yes, I can't tell who is who and my friends are all running around looking for people and totally forgot about my birthday," Hermione heard footsteps on the porch. She turned around, but no one was there. – What am I thinking, i'm going crazy. – She turned to face the sea but instead, she now is seeing a young, masked man standing in front of her. It was Draco, but she couldn't tell.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't pick it.

"Ok," She said in a quiet yet surprised voice. The stranger grabbed held of her hand and pulled her onto her feet. The stranger had very pale grey eyes, but was filled with warmth. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie. He stood a few good 8 cm taller then her and was wearing a black mask over he pale face. His hair was an ash blond color and sat dangling over the side of his head.

He led her back inside onto the dance floor. And just Hermione's luck they had walked in on a slow song.

"May I," the stranger asked, as he was about to put his hand on her waste. Hermione nodded and moved her hand up towards his shoulder. His hand kept on slipping on her silk dress as the dance together. – He's a good dancer, but who is it, I know that voice, but whom – she felt his second hand un-clutch her hand and slowly moved towards her waste. She shivered, but kept on swaying to the music. He smelt of aftershave mixed with deodorant, which made Hermione feel relaxed. She moved closer to him as he pulled her towards him. The song had finished but they still stood there in each other's arms. Another slow song started, as they still stood there close to each other. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his whole arm around her.

* * *

**Draco POV**

--How could Blaise have talked me into this, I don't know what I was thinking, accepting a bet like this, and i'm touching her, I'm touching a Mud- but she's not she's Pure, a least she's no disgrace, I guess. -- Draco moved his head towards Hermione's hair it smelt of Strawberry. Hermione lifted her head and looked in to her stranger's eyes. Draco stared continually into hers and noticed something about her he has never noticed before. He felt like he had seen what she's gone through from the feeling that she didn't fit in, to the feeling that she wasn't loved. --What has happened to her, she looks so innocent, not the smart girl everyone can see but a, a girl who doesn't understand, feels like she doesn't belong – He leaned is head close to hers. – What am I doing stop it, Draco stop it, I am not going to kiss her stop it – it was too late. Hermione and Draco were kissing, no would expect this total enemies to be doing this but they just had. This was different thou Draco didn't feel hatred against her, but he didn't feel love either, it was neutral. The sweet taste of her lips had penetrated his mouth; it was the taste of vanilla. Hermione pulled away.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

-- Huh, what just happened, one minute we were looking in each other's eyes and the next we kissed, it was even more so like magic. -- Hermione grabbed he's hand; she had to find out whom the mysterious man who had taken her heart was. She led him out of the hall and up the golden stairs. He followed her madly even thou he had no choice. She took him to her room and shut the door tight. She led him towards her bed, but he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" He said as a smirk grew on his face, but his eyes opened up in surprise.

"I want to talk that's all, what do you take me for." Hermione giggled as she let go of his hand and sat on her bed.

"Oh, right," He followed her lead and sat down next to her, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"About how this night will end and I might never find out who you are." Hermione brought a huge smile to her face, as did Draco.

"Right, who said anything about not finding out who I am?" Hermione just stared at him, confused.

"Well, if that's the point then why, why don't you take of your mask?"

Draco smirked. "You go first."

"Ok then." Hermione reached to pull her mask off and as he did the stranger (Draco) just stared at her unbelievingly. --What is he staring at is there something wrong – Hermione thought as her hair accidentally cam undone from the bun.

"Oh shit," Hermione tried to put her hair back up.

"Don't worry, its fine," said the stranger in that familiar tone.

* * *

--Wow she looks so different, was she reborn into another chick or something they don't look the same. – Draco thought as he held her hand from not ruining her hair any more.

* * *

"Mione, come down stairs, I know your up there its time to get your presents." Hermione's face grew into a frown.

"Did you time this, or are you on my side."

"I didn't time anything, it's just a coincidence." Draco smirked again

She ran downstairs with her hand in his pulling him along.

"Mione, come in here sweetie." The stranger looked at Hermione and laughed. So she gave him a little punch.

"Sorry, I have to go, I'll be back later." Draco walked off, still without Hermione knowing who he is. She opened hundreds of presents and stood next to her mother while every one unmasked.

The music started playing again.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, He is Narcissa's son, she's a friend of mine who lives down the road." Hermione turned to the Familiar name. Their Narcissa was standing there with her son Draco. Hermione's face lit up in shock.

"I can't believe it, it was you, and you tricked me, you- you actually stumped so low to do this to me how could you." Hermione ran away crying…


	3. Another Train ride

DRACO'S POV 

"Whats all this about Draco," asked Narcissa in a serious tone, that he'd never heard before.

"Nothing mum, god, keep out of my business." Draco walked out of the room, in the direction he saw Hermione go. He pushed a girl out of the way.

"Move out the way red head." Ginny fell into someone's arms.

"What was that for Malfoy, don't touch me again." Draco ignored her and continued to walk out on the porch. He looked around. --Where is she, she ran out here. -- She wasn't there. Draco walked slowly down to the beach, looking in every direction to find Hermione.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco asked. She was sitting on the edge of the water and sand saturated in water.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I thought you were someone else, who actually cared about something rather then himself."

"If you thought actually instead of just saying shit Granger, then you would have realised that it was me." Draco shook his head. --God Granger doesn't know when to shut the hell up, -- Draco thought. He was trying hard not to say it and luckily he didn't.

There was silence between the two teenagers as Hermione sat there still in the water.

"Oh get up Granger, Stop being stupid." Draco walked over to her side and was going to give her a hand.

"Malfoy I don't want to, I don't need your hand and I don't want you." Hermione's face grew redder each second.

"You know you look cute when your angry." -- Oh god what am I saying, Granger cute, get real, well I do have to get her to like me and if I have to then I will. –

"I don't need compliments from you Draco, so piss off."

"Oh so if you want to sit here all alone. I'll be happy to, remember we had a good time." Draco walked off and left Hermione sitting on the wet cold beach, in her brand new dress. --This is going to be harder then I thought; hmm I'll try when school starts least I know im living with her. –

* * *

Hermione's POV 

--Oh god, what the hell happened to me, he was right we did have a good time well that's was until I found out it was him, if he just stayed that sensitive or should I say less mean to me it be fine, but no he can't do that. And now what will I do sharing a room with him after we kissed, how could I of let that happen and after one night too. – Hermione watched as Draco left and entered the house once more. She sat there dreaming that that never happened, but in her heart it was the truth. She knew she had to tell someone, but who?

Hermione got up with her dress continuing to drip of salty water. She took off her shoes and held them in her hand.

--I know, someone I don't know, someone who can't be here. – She ran into the house with water leaking all over the place. As she ran through the hall as faces stared at her from every direction.

"Hermione wha-wha-? Hermione ignored them and ran continually in to her room. She ran to her draw and took out a small box. She got her wand in her hand and mumbled something as she pointed it at the box. A computer suddenly appeared big and bold on her computer desk. She plugged it in and connected it to the phone line in the house: Internet. She pulled up her chair to the desk and sat down facing the computer with her fingers ready on the keyboard.

"Finally some one to talk to," as the computer started up she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door. It suddenly was locked and couldn't be opened. She logged onto the Internet and onto her favourite Buddy's list with people she didn't know or thought she didn't know. Her name was "Heartstolen"

"Yes," she said quietly to herself. Ding. A person started to talk to Hermione.

**Truthhidden: Hey how are you?**

**Heartstolen: I would be good if I could talk to someone**

**Truthhidden: would you now.**

A smile appeared on Hermione's once angry face.

**Truthhidden: What may I ask is wrong?**

**Heartstolen: well, it was my birthday party and well you don't know who he is, Draco Malfoy, he tricked me he played me, he was being nice to me.**

**Truthhidden: Whats wrong with being nice to a young lady**

**Heartstolen: well, hey how do you know Im a girl?**

**Truthhidden: it just seems like it.**

**Heartstolen: right….**

**Truthhidden: are you going to answer me?**

**Heartstolen: hmmm I should.**

**Truthhidden: go on….**

**Heartstolen: well he's hated me ever since I started at school and suddenly changed his ways.**

**Truthhidden: maybe you've changed and he's started to like you.**

**Heartstolen: ha I don't think so**

**Truthhidden: im just trying to help.**

**Heartstolen: just forget about it, im so stupid to bother.**

Heartstolen signed off. Hermione chucked her wand at her bed as small sparks flew everywhere. She jumped up and was going to change in her wardrobe. When she walked in she tripped over a pair of shoes and hit her wrist on the metal shelf as she fell. It was bleeding badly, all over her clothes and different shoes. She couldn't move she felt so weak with blood gushing out of her wrist. She grabbed an old shirt off one of the piles and wrapped it round her arm tightly so it would try and stop it bleeding. Last she knew it, she was falling asleep with her head resting on another pile of t-shirts.

Hermione woke up to screams the next morning. She realised that she was still in the cupboard lying on the floor. The door suddenly opened with bright light shining in through it.

"She's in her,' shouted Hilary so loud that Hermione had to block her ears Hermione quickly covered her still seeping bloody arm with shirts off the shelves.

"Come Hermione we have to get going we don't want you to be late, hurry up." Hillary was about to pick up all the shirts that were on top of Hermione's arm.

"Hey just leave it I can manage, please just get out of my room." Hillary then left the room in a grudge. Hermione got up and chucked all the bloody shirts back on the shelves. The wound was still open and dripping blood every so often. She went to her top draw and pulled out a handkerchief. Then she took off her shoe and placed it on her bed. Quickly she untied the shoelace from the shoe. She placed the handkerchief on the wound and tied it with the shoelace. Hermione gave a little yelp of pain as she tied it tighter. She then looked at her trunk; everything was packed neatly inside it, everything except her computer. She took her computer with her everywhere, it was like someone's personal diary but to her it was something to tell people you wouldn't know to get stuff off your mind. She grabbed her wand from under her pillow and once again, pointed it at the computer, which it then started to shrink. She placed it carefully on top in her trunk as well as well as her special Tarot cards Ron had given her for her birthday. She shut her trunk and went down stairs.

"Bye Mother, bye father, see you maybe at Christmas that's if I decide to come home then." Hermione then walked onto the train, Her friends were in none of the cabins.

"Both head girl and boy are to stay in the heads compartment until instructed to leave. The compartment is situated at the end of the train." The announcement faded away as Hermione started walking towards her compartment. When Hermione reached there she pushed opened the door and was surprised that Draco wasn't already there. She sat down on one of the big comfy chairs and because she didn't sleep much, began to fall into a doze.

_Dream….­_

"_Draco, why would you do this to me, of all people I wouldn't expect you to." Hermione was standing in front of Draco on a dark beach; the tide was coming in fast. _

"_It's because I love you Hermione." "Love me, why would you love me, when you supposably hated me for 6 years already." Draco lifted his head towards Hermione's eyes. "Listen to me, you're not safe at you parents house, and the only way to keep you safe is by kidnapping you and taking care of you myself." "But why Draco why?"_

Hermione's eyes beamed up towards the ceiling. The train was moving.

"Granger, typical, hmm but one thing I want to ask why were you saying, 'But why Draco why' in your sleep it was starting to become scary." Hermione turned to Draco and blushed.

"I was not, you're lying don't put words in my mouth." Draco had a smirk on his face.

"Tisk, tisk Granger, I thought I was someone you hated, but I guess I'm wrong,"

"I do hate you, you're lying, stop it." Hermione lifted up her had to hit him in the stomach and as she did her sleeve rolled down. Draco noticed the handkerchief on her arm; he stared at it in shock.

"What happened to you Granger, who did that?" This was the second time Hermione noticed a change in Draco; he was concerned.

"It's nothing, none of you business I mean." The smirk grew larger on his face and he raised his eyebrows. He walked over to her side and touched the Handkerchief.

"Don't touch me," Hermione said quickly pulling her arm away.

"You know your much nicer when you asleep." Draco sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hmmm, have you ever thought it was because you weren't harassing me there."

"Well it seemed like I was still there, didn't it Hermione." Draco must have realised what he said and then turned away.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione said in an unusual tone.

"Granger, what else would I call you," Draco said embarrassed.

"No you didn't, see your lying to me again." Hermione said with her fierce tone coming back in.

"Ok if you don't want me to lie, I will; just for you, be put under a truth spell and you can ask any question you like." Hermione was confused, but she nodded to agreement.

Draco got out his wand and spoke words with his wand pointing at his head.

"Did it work?" asked Hermione curiously,

"Yes, it did, im not that dumb you know."

"God I was just asking." Hermione stared at Draco in a disappointed look.

"Well go on then, do you worst."

"Do your worst hey, let's see, start off with something easy, huh, got it," Hermione said after a minute of thinking to herself, "Why do you hate Harry and Ron so much."

"That's an easy one, it's because they have you, they have people who respect them and of cause because they hate me." Hermione gazed into his eyes, -- he had told the truth, but what does he mean they have me. -- She wondered.

"Ok…. second one, personal this time, why did you come and dance with me last night?"

"Oh shit I new you'd asked that one, ok damn I have to tell the truth, ok I made a bet with Blaise and he told me to make you fall in love with me, but please wait, I changed my mind I did it because I wanted too." Hermione stood up.

"What I was a bet, is that all you think I am?"

"No, just listen to me." Hermione was thinking to herself. -- Breath Hermione, you can stand this. --

"Ok, Im listening," Hermione tried to pay attention.

"Well, it started off like that but then I don't know what happened."

"Oh my god this is shit im not buying it, why don't you make a bet on Pansy instead of me, why don't you see if you can make her loose weight or something I don't know just leave me out of your life, I want nothing to do with you, I don't even know why im talking to you civilly, oh Fuck you. Im going to patrol the compartments." She adjusted her gold badge tightly onto her robe.

"Hey, I'll come with you. Draco said running to the door.

"No Malfoy I think you've hurt me enough for one day, don't you think."

She walked out the door and strolled down the compartments to find at least Ron and Harry.

* * *

Draco's POV 

-- What am I thinking, damn I blame Blaise for starting this thing, I know what will get Granger's mind confused if I apologize. How would she react? -- Draco gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Let's see how Granger reacts to this." Draco walked out of the Heads compartment and down the corridor between all compartments. At last the 2nd from the very end Draco spotted a Brunette Straight haired Figure that was standing at the door of the Compartment.

"Hermione," She turned around and faced Draco.

"Oh god, what do you want know."

"I've come to ap-Apologize." She gave a small a laugh, as did the rest of the compartment now standing up and peering around the door.

"Ha, apologise, hmm I never thought that was something you would do, ever." – God I can't stand this. –

"Well, if you don't want me to then don't listen but, I am sorry for what happened at your party, even know I wasn't acting, but I suppose you don't give a shit in what I have to say so good bye." He walked off back in the direction of the Heads compartment until someone grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Draco," It was Blaise, "Hows the bet going with Miss Granger.,"

"Well actually Blaise it It's progressing slowly." Draco lied.

"Oh but I heard you two yelling before was that about love."

"No, that was personal, family matters," he lied again.

"Sure," Blaise raised one eyebrow, then left and went back into his compartment.

"God, why doesn't anyone believe me," He hit himself in the head and then headed back to the head compartment, this time without being disturbed.

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Hermione had walked into Harry, Ron, Ginny and This new girl's Compartment – hey who is she- Hermione wondered as she sat next to Harry.

"Hi, my name is Patrina, how are you?" The girl asked like she was reading Hermione's name.

"Oh, um hi my name's Hermione, im fine thank um you?"

"Yeah not to bad I recon, oh yeah im new I moved from America to England, but I went to a magic school there to, but I think this one is better, well from what I've heard about from these three." She looked around at Ginny, Harry and stopped for a while a Ron. Ron blushed and had turned as red as his hair.

"I see," Hermione said then looked at Ron weirdly. He turned away quickly and began to stare out the window.

"Did you here what Malfoy did at the party?" she asked Ginny who was listen intensely.

"What, do you mean to you?" Ginny stared back at Hermione seriously with the expression let's talk outside.

"Yeah hey come for a walk." She stared back at Ginny as if to say yes please come.

"Ok sure," Ginny got up and so did Hermione, they then walked out into the corridor and shut the compartment door.

"Lets go to the toilets to talk," Ginny said quietly.

"Ok but come to the heads one they're nicer."

"But what if Malfoy over heres?"

"Forget about him, he won't here anything, if he does then he will know how I feel about it."

"Ok." Ginny said nodding her head at the same time. Ginny followed Hermione down towards he head compartment. Hermione pushed open the door and walked through to the bathroom ignoring everything.

"Granger listen to me, please I said I was sorry, god why don't you talk to me." Ginny just smiled at the sight of Draco. Malfoy smiled back but stopped as Hermione walked out of the room.

"Oh my god Hermione, how can you not forgive him, he looks totally hot this year." Ginny said as they entered the bathroom.

"Ginny, you've said that each year, you don't see my part of it, he hurt my feelings, he's hated me for so long."

"Ok, whatever Hermione, now tell me what happened."

"Ok it started like this…" Hermione's told her every detail, what happened that night everything up until she awoke this morning.

"God Hermione, you could of told me earlier, how could he do that to you, but you must admit that if you knew who he was in the first place you would never of accepted the dance, and the kiss." Ginny winked at her.

"Yeah but-"

"But what Hermione, you no what to do, a you say sorry and it works out fine or b, you tell him to get lost and never speak to him again and remember this each night you go to sleep." Ginny gave Hermione a hug and whispered, "You know what to do, follow you heart."

"Yeah," Hermione busted into tears as Ginny's arms were around her. Bang. The door swung open and Draco stood there puffing.

"What's wrong, hey Hermione." She lifted up her head as she heard her name being actually spoken by Draco again. –God, I really like her- thought Draco as he walked over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Draco she's fine, just needs a friend." Draco stood there just staring at them without blinking.

"But, Hermione I am your friend."

"Friend, friend god I thought you were a little smarter."

"Give me some respect Granger, do you see the point you don't care if I have feelings either, just throw stuff back at me when you feel like it, yeah that be right always thinks she's right not letting people change from who they were to who they are,"

"Malfoy I know who you are, the person who hates me and who always will hate me, as long as you keep away from me I'll be fine."

"But Granger I can't do that," He winked at her…


	4. Begginning the year differently

They had a arrived at Hogwarts not much later, as they all continued hoping out of the train and into a carriage. Hermione and Ginny had caught up with Harry, Ron and Patrina. They scrambled in to the nearest cart and waited until it began to move.

"It's a bit squashy," Hermione said as she finally hopped in.

"Oh fine Hermione come sit on my lap," Harry said as Hermione shoved onto his lap.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny was sitting next to Harry and through a dirty but sincere look at Hermione. Hermione blushed then looked out the cart door. It started to move and that's when she final looked back at Ginny. Ginny had her hand in Harry's and was resting her head on his shoulder. They had reached the large oak doors, and then everyone rushed out of their carts towards it.

"Hermione, wait for me." Ginny was the last one to get out of the cart and was the smallest. Hermione stopped and waited for her.

"Thanks Mione," "It's fine Gin." They made there way through the doors and through the entrance hall to the Great hall. There the four long tables stood separately; one for each house and another long table at the top of the room. The roof was a misty black like the sky outside and torches were lit upon both sides of the walls.

"Hermione, Ginny," Ron had called from the Gryffindor table. They had saved them a spot right between Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ginny walked over to there table and sat down, Ginny next to Harry and Hermione in between Ginny and Ron. Hermione glanced at the person next to Ron. It was Patrina.

"Oh hi again, um are you in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked confusedly. The girl looked back at her.

"Yeah I am, it's going to be great, this is so different to my old school." She smiled at Hermione and she smiled back.

"Hey guys." A friendly, well know voice had spoke, "How was your summer?"

"Oh hey, Neville, yeah mine wasn't to bad but im sure Hermione had a funny one." Ginny nudged Harry in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Harry." Ginny looked back at Neville.

"Hermione I heard all about your life's happening, I think it's amazing, I can't believe that your not a muggle after all," Neville pretended to put a shocked face on.

"Hey are you lying to me, hey look at his face guys, he knew."

"Well, uh um I got to go sorry." Neville ran up to the other end of the table where the first years would be sitting soon.

"He did know I can't believe it, how many people are going to lie to me this year." Hermione put her head in her hands as Dumbledore began to speak.

"As we all know this is one of the most special years in a very long time, for once we can live in peace without knowing we could be killed, at last the Death Eater's will not return." Hermione threw a dirty look towards the Slytherin table as did most of the Gryffindor table did.

"Now, now, children, among us are a few people who have changed their ways and will no longer be apart of the evil society. Alast im here to welcome the new first years to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry." The first years walked through another pair of wooden doors and they stood at the head of the tables grouped up. A selected few from 6th year were chosen to sing a song they had came up with for this wonderful occasion. It was four minutes later that the first years began to be sorted into their different houses.

"Harlow, Kent" yelled Professor McGonagall. A small plum face boy walked up to the wooden stool and put the hat one his head.

"Hmmmm, different thoughts running through your head but let me just see, a ha Hufflepuff." The kid ran off to the Hufflepuff table and was greeted by many. After a three kids Gryffindor came to get one.

"Brockwell, Lindsay." It was a tall, looking girl that stood up to the stool; she put the hat on her head proudly and as soon as she did the hat shouted, "Gryffindor." All the kids were sorted into the different house, at last. Then Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Welcome, Welcome to the official beginning of a new school year, dig in and have fun." He sat down and food began to appear all over the tables. Ron had grabbed a lot of food and piled his plate high, as did Harry and Patrina, Hermione although quite hungry didn't eat that much. But she did have a few pieces of Lamb and a Few bowls of trifle and ice cream.

"Hermione, why aren't you eating?" asked her best friend Ginny sitting beside her.

"Oh, I um not feeling well." Hermione lied but new she couldn't tell the truth.

"Well, lets take you to Madam Pomfrey then." Ginny looked at her with a face showing that she new the truth.

"Nah, I just want to go to bed." Hermione didn't lie this time cause she really wanted to go to bed.

"Well, im going to come with you, I want to see your new room." Ginny said with a sly smile on her face.

"Well I'll come to." Harry said confidently.

"No, Harry you stay here, you can see it tomorrow," Ginny said with a begging look on her face.

"Ok then but first thing tomorrow im gong to have a look ok." Harry smiled and Ginny and Hermione smiled back.

The two girls walked out of the Great Hall and began walking up a flight of stairs.

"Where is it exactly Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Oh on the third floor. Behind a painting of a guy in a suit of amour standing in front of a fire place."

"That's a bit odd don't you recon." Ginny was walking fast excited to be seeing a heads room.

'Yeah but wait till you hear the password," Hermione laughed as she thought of it.

"Why what is it, tell me Hermione don't make me hex you."

"Ok no need to go that far, ok its 'Banana Blop,'" she cracked up after saying.

"What the hell, ok that's stupid." Ginny cracked up as well. They walked up two other flights of stairs and finally reached the third floor. They turned to the left and at the end of that hall there was a large Painting of the guy in a suit of armour.

"Why hello there, I suppose your one of the heads as well, ok what's the password then."

"Banana Blop," Hermione said trying to control her laughter.

"Well, yes it's a funny one isn't it, I hope you people decide to change it to something more appropriate."

"Yes I hope so to." Hermione and Ginny tumbled into the head common room.

"Well, well, well another meeting I suppose." Draco was sitting one of the armchairs next to the fire. The girl's laughter stopped. Hermione threw Draco a sneer and walked straight to a door that had ' Hermione Granger Head Girl' writing on it in gold paint.

"Come on Ginny let's check out my room." Hermione pushed the door open to a wonderful room while Ginny through the weirdest looks at Draco.

"Wow," is all Hermione could say as she looked at her new room.

"It's sound like you've never seen a room like this Granger, you must be pretty stupid." Hermione slammed the door shut instead of saying anything. The room was alike to her new one at her new room, except this time there was no walk in robe. The bathroom was off the back of the room. The bed was a double one with drapes coming down all around it. The window was open letting a cool breeze in to the room. All Hermione's stuff had already been transferred. Ginny walked into the bathroom and Hermione followed.

"Holly Merlin." Ginny's mouth stood open flabbergasted at the sight of the bathroom. There was extra make-up on the bench near the large golden-framed mirror. Hair products stood all over the bench as well. A bath sat to the window side of the room while next to it was the biggest shower ever. The room smelled of soap, which was because of the bath; it was filled with soap.

"This is heaven Hermione." Ginny ran to the mirror and looked at all the eyeliner at the bench.

"Hey would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Ginny asked hoping that Hermione would say yes.

"Yeah it might do me some good if you did, then I wouldn't have to put up with Malfoy all alone."

"Oh my god, thank you so, so much Mione. Oh yeah then we can't talk about what you wanted to earlier."

"Cool Ginny that would be great." Ginny began walking out the door, "I'll be back later with my stuff, I have an idea to." Hermione snickered.

"Ok see ya Gin im gonna have a bath. Ginny walked out of the common room and raced to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione walked back into her wonderful set bedroom and began to unpack her stuff. She took out a pair of silky boxer shorts with red hearts over a dark blue background. The she brought out a small light blue singlet. She shut her trunk and walked back over towards the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and dropped her clothes on the seat in front of the mirror. She started to undress and then slipped into the warm bathtub. She lay there for 20 minutes thinking.

- What did I do, I can't believe im sixteen, don't have a boyfriend, found out im pureblood and is bloody sharing a room with my enemy.-

Hermione put her head up, she heard a faint knock at the door.

"Who is it,"

"Who else would it be Granger." Hermione sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I have something for you."

"Ha what is it."

"Let me in and I'll give it to you."

"You think im that stupid, im having a bath hear."

"So, does that matter."

"Oh god damn you Malfoy."

"Don't say that you bloody twit."

"Is that the best you can do."

"Don't force me Granger. Bloody hell just let me in."

"Wait a minute." Hermione got out of the bathtub and wrapped a pink towel around her dripping wet body. Her hair was not so straight but really messy. She walked over to the door and opens it.

"What do you want Malfoy." As he stepped inside, He handed her a letter, she grabbed it and turned it over.

"Who's it from." Draco asked.

"Oh get lost Malfoy, non of your business." Draco turned and Hermione slammed the door shut again. She lifted the seal and began pulling a white piece of parchment out. And started to read it.

Dear Hermione 

_Im sorry this is a little eh how do you put it late, but I eh wanted to say Happy Birthday Hermione. I hope you are doing well, I am very good, and otherwise I wouldn't have time to write to you. How are Harry and Ron treating you? I hope you made Head girl and hope to chat to you on the computer thingy you call it soon. Hope Malfoy does not eh give you trouble this year; all my luck is to you. I wish to see you again but I knowing things I can't until Christmas. Hope your life changes soon. Wink, wink. And um yeah I don not know what else I am to say. Except I miss you lots, have a great year._

_Love you._

_Victor Krum._

Hermione's eyes started to water as she put the note back on the bench in front of the mirror. She clenched her fists, and hit the tables. The memories started to flood her mind, but her eyes sprung open as it stopped on Her sixteenth Birthday party. She shook her head and began to dress in her clothes again. On goes her underwear then, boxers and then her singlet. She chucked the towel back on the floor. And picked up the note of the bench. She ran into her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She had a sudden thought she could talk to Victor on her computer, he'd understand her troubles, but first of all where is her computer. –Shit where did I put it. - She searched her whole room even where she thought she put it in her trunk. She went to look for it in the common room. Hermione pushed the door open and began crawling on the ground for a small tiny box. "Where is it?" she sat as she reached her hand under the coffee table. Draco wasn't there but she noticed his bedroom door was shut. She decided it was worth a shot to talk to him to actually not talk to him but ask him if he had seen here computer, well to her personal diary computer. What made this computer so special was that she kept every conversation she had ever had with someone and saved it to her computer. She would look over them each time she'd feel gloomy or start a new one with one of her friends or someone she didn't know. She knocked on Malfoy's door and instead of waiting for an answer she barged straight in.

"Hey, What the hell are doing?" he asked her as she barged through into his room.

"Im looking for my computer." Hermione said confidently.

"Your what?" Hermione sighed.

"My computer, at this moment it would be a small box."

"Oh," Draco said with a smirk, "Would it look like this!" he pulled out a small box from his robe pocket.

"Give that here Malfoy." She ran full steam at Malfoy.

"Hey watch it Granger," he said as he moved out of the way and Hermione fell right into his bed. "Hey get off my bed you might contaminate it."

"Hermione, what are you doing." She jumped up and turned towards the doorway. Ginny was standing in her school robe.

"I eh, he stole my computer." Ginny face went confused.

"Your what?"

"My computer."

"And what may that be?" Ginny asked even more confused.

"Oh don't worry I just wanna get it back."

"What are you wearing Granger." Draco said staring at her.

"It is called Pj's"

"Hah more like underwear." Draco let another smirk come to his face.

"God you don't know anything Ferret face." She let out another scream and kicked Malfoy in the legs. He dropped the box in his hand onto his Green and Black bed covers. Hermione made a grab for it, luckily this she had gotten it because Malfoy was lying on the ground holding on to his knees.

"Fucken Bitch, Hermione, I hate you." These words went straight to her heart, she knew Malfoy didn't like her but he had never said it to her face before.

She walked out of his room and walked back into her own. She sat on her bed next to Ginny.

"Now what were wanting to speak about earlier?" Ginny looked at Hermione seriously.

"Oh, um I forgot, it was nothing." Ginny looked a tiny bit relieved.

"That's good cos I wanted to ask you a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"A makeover." Hermione's face went blank.

"A makeover, but what for Ginny your beautiful?"

"Yeah well, I don't want to be like this please I have a few ideas. And we'll test it on Malfoy when were done."

"Fine but this I sonly for you."

An hour or so later Ginny and Hermione walked into the common room, thankfully Malfoy was still in his room. From what Ginny use to look like; red hair, small and innocent was now transformed into something completely different. She dyed her hair Brown and chucked in Blue streaks. She wore heavy eyeliner and eye shadow, which brought out her beautiful Green eyes. She wore Hermione's new black Mini skirt with one of Hermione's pj singlet which was Green.

"Do I look sexy or what Mione." Hermione looked at her odd then laughed.

"Yes Gin you look hot, but why did you do it."

"A change you got one, I need one." Ginny winked at Hermione and headed to Malfoy's bedroom door. Ginny pushed open the door quietly and noticed the light were off. She switched on the light.

"What the hell are you doing Bitch." Malfoy said sleepily moving his head of his pillow.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, I need your opinion." Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"What for."

"On what I look like idiot."

"Why don't you ask you freak of a friend."

"Hmmm cos you're a guy, what do you think."

"Fine, what am I looking at." Malfoy moved his head up further and opened his eyes further.

"Well, do I look hot?" Ginny asked with a smirk on his face.

"From my point of view your not to bad, nothing like you brother, but lay of the eyeliner a little, it looks like you've got a black eye."

"Thanks Dr-Malfoy." Ginny turned and walked out of his room back into the warm common room. Before shutting Hermione stared at Malfoy one last time and shook her head in disgrace.

Ginny sat down in one of the armchairs and Hermione did the same.

"Did you see his hair, he looks so hot when it's messy and he was wearing a green singlet." Ginny drifted of into fantasyland.

"Ginny snap out of it," Ginny came back to reality, "Aren't you going out with Harry?"

"Well yeah but, he, um he flirts with every girl including you."

"But he loves you Ginny, I know he does give him a chance, hey I'll talk to him." Malfoy's door creaked open.

"Do you guys know how to shut up." Both girls looked at him. He was as Ginny said wearing a green singlet with black silky boxers.

"No we don't know." Both of them said in unison.

"Fine I won't go to bed." He walked over to the double armchair.

"Malfoy I thought you said that was underwear." Malfoy looked up still sleepy.

"Yeah and that's why im wearing it, you idiot."

"FINE, but you don't have to be rude." Hermione turned her head away.

"You're the one who started it."

"Guys just stop it, I've had enough, if your going to live together then make it peaceful. But for now im going to bed." Ginny walked into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione still sat there forgetting Malfoy even existed. She opened the letter she had still had in her hand from Victor. _I miss you lots _kept on replaying in her head. He actually missed her, for once in her life a guy returned love to her more then a friend. But he was not the only boyfriend she had might have had.

"Granger Is that the letter from earlier, let me read it."

"Mind your own business Malfoy, its personal." Draco made a reach for it and surprisingly snatched it out of her hand.

"God Malfoy give it back," tears came to her eyes, as she sat their not wasting her energy in getting it back off him. Malfoy snickered as he read the letter.

"Seems like someone's falling for you Granger. I couldn't blame them because you might have given them a love potion or something."

"Ha ha Malfoy, we haven't even learnt that," Hermione gave a small laugh. "I might just suggest that to Professor Snape and told him you came up with the idea. He'd be pleased to here that you have a _Feminine _side to you."

"Very funny Granger. I hope you suffer this year, I wish you weren't head girl, even your friend Weasley girl would be nicer then you."

"Oh that's just great then Malfoy, I hope you have fun working out how to exactly do that,"

"Oh I will just you wait and see." Hermione stormed back to her bedroom and once again slammed her bedroom door shut. Ginny was lying on Hermione's double bed asleep in her pyjama pants and a singlet. Hermione switched the lights off. She crawled into bed next to Ginny and lifted the covers. That night she had another dream.

Dream… 

_Hermione was at the Yule ball a few years ago. She was dancing in Victor's arms as they celebrated._

"_Hermione, you are wonderful, you are making me so happy."_

"_Oh thanks Victor, I think that about you to." _Hermione was shook awake…


	5. Cherry Nut

Hey ppl howz it going again.

Ok i know this took longer then i expected that is because it was my birthday and i had parties, and my bros party and i was playing my bass alot, i don't thinks its the best but yeh hope you wanna read it thanks guyz for the reviews you know i love you guyz who review

Luv YA

Hazzie aka. Hannah

* * *

"Hi Malfoy, hows it going?" Hermione said with a slight lift in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing Hermione," Ron said while hitting her on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about Ron, why can't I say hello to my friend." Draco came up a flung his arm around her neck and gave her a slight cuddle. She giggled then pulled away and began walking up to the heads common with Ron on one side and Malfoy on the other side of her. Ron walked off in even more disgust when they reached the heads common room.

"Ba-na-na Blop," Hermione said with the slightest smile on her face.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." the guy in the suit of armour said before opening the dormitory door.

"Yeah, yeah what ever," Draco walked into their warm common room. He flopped down onto the double armchair. Hermione walked into the common room and stood there staring at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked so dumbly.

"What do you recon Granger," Draco said with a small smile on his face.

"I dono, tell me." She brought on the flirtiest smile.

"Well im about to get up." Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Why get up," she walked over to the coach where he lay, then sat down on his feet.

"Hey, what's that for?" Hermione turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean?" Draco sat up, well at least tried to sit up. He started tickling Hermione, which she jumped up and ran away. Draco got up and was walking over to her when suddenly she dropped to floor. He jumped onto the floor as well and began hugging her once again. Hermione holding on very tight trying oh so hard not to let him go. She brought her eyes up to his and he stared straight back into her's. They leaned in to kiss as she titled her head. Bang. There was a bang on the door. Blaise came stomping through the door and stopped in shock because Hermione was in Draco's arms.

"Did I interrupt something?" Blaise asked sarcastically as a smirk rose upon his face. Hermione blushed slightly then jumped up and walked into her room.

"Hey Blaise, hows it going mate." Draco said as he got up of the ground. Blaise still had a smirk on his face as he glided over to the coach and sat down.

"Right Draco," he let out a laugh and raised one eyebrow, "How'd you get her to fall for you so quickly?"

"What you talking bout mate." Draco flopped into an armchair as well.

"Don't play dumb mate, you know what im saying." Draco raised one eyebrow around and felt someone staring at his back. Hermione. She was standing in her bedroom doorway but then slammed her door shut. You could here faint cries from her room.

"Look what you've done mate!" Blaise looked at Draco stupidly.

"Um Draco did you meddle with the potion today?" Draco turned his head and narrowed his eyes as they peered Into Blaise's. "You did," he laughed, "You're an idiot."

"Why?" Draco lifted his toned arm and places the behind his head.

"Because mate the books wrong, I've tried the bit in small writing before but it doesn't work, she forget what you've done with her now so I wouldn't worry."

"Oh shit I thought I had it easy," Blaise laughed, "What are you laughing at." Draco sneered.

"So the bets still on any how I bet im going to win." Blaise rose out of his seat and was walking towards the door, "Mate I pick Granger." He Smirked then left the dormitory.

10 minutes later……….

Hermione came out into the dormitory with wet hair and was wearing Black tight trackies and a mini singlet, which showed half of her stomach. Draco was lying on the coach with is robe still on. Draco looked up at the noise of her footsteps walking in the room.

"What are you wearing that to dinner Granger?" Hermione lifted up her chin and walked over to the bookshelf. She picked out the book that she got from the Library earlier and walked over to the unoccupied seat opposite to Draco. Draco stared at her confused and surprised. She noticed eyes on her.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Draco shook his head then sat up.

"I was just thinking how funny it would be funny for you to walk down to dinner like that." Hermione narrowed her eyes in anger.

"What wrong with it you git?" Draco smirked.

"Well come down Granger you might have an attack, not that many would care but your mother wouldn't want you getting stares from all the guys would she, after all you are rich now." She threw Draco a disgusted look then began reading her book.

"Any way im sure Blaise would be interested." She kept her head down but replied.

"Why would I want a Slytherin?" Draco laughed and sat there amused.

"It's not wether you want it wether or not you can stop them." With that he got up and sat on the Armchair closest to Hermione. She said with out looking at him.

"And what are you doing?" Draco smirked, then stood up.

"Im going to get changed if that's all right with you Granger." With that he walked into his room leaving his door open. Hermione looked up and noticed a reflection in the mirror next to her bedroom door. She could see Draco with no shirt on. This year he had changed. Hermione knew that, not mentally thou but physically. His body was toned the way she would like it. Draco was pulling on a pair of Dark denim jeans over his silky dark green boxers. He began to walk towards the door, which then Hermione quickly put her head back into the book. She was trying so hard not to look at him even know she had an eagre. He had a white singlet in his hand. Hermione finally gave in and raised her head as Draco lowered onto the coach again. He smirked.

"Can't resist could you, anyway are you having dinner."

"Yes." Draco put his singlet, which showed all his muscles.

"Well come on then Granger get up." Hermione got up at his orders but then shook her head.

"Why would I want to go with you?" she placed her book on the chair.

"Oh miss perfect didn't get the announcement." Hermione screwed up her face.

"What announcement?" Draco laughed then handed her a piece of paper.

Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy you are to report to the Head table where the teachers sit for a special occasion. We will be discussing with the years 6 and 7 the Idea the teachers and me have which you will deliver to the years 7 and 6l. You will remain at the teacher's table for dinner. Please be prompt.

_Dumbledore. _

"Where'd you get this from?" Hermione asked giving Draco back the note.

"I was given it by Snape earlier, I don't suppose you think im lying."

"Fine we better go, otherwise we will be late." Hermione walked out through the door while Draco followed close behind her.

"Hey wait up." Hermione ignored him and continued to walk towards the great hall. They reached the great hall after 2 minutes of rushing down stairs and corridors.

"Well are you going to go in or what?" Draco asked in a rude voice.

"Why don't you go first Malfoy?" Draco rolled his eyes then pushed the door open. Everyone was seated except a few strugglers just getting to their seat. Hermione felt a lot of eyes on her and went slightly pink. Draco started walking down the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. Hermione followed but stopped at Harry and Ron.

"Sorry guys I have to go up there," she pointed at the teacher's table. They nodded and she then left. A lot of the guys smiled at her but she ignored them and continued walking to the head table.

"Miss Granger Hurry up." Miss McGonagall hissed. They're where one unoccupied seat between Malfoy and McGonagall. Hermione took that seat and noticed that the great hall was really big from these seats.

"What are you staring at Granger, your boyfriend. Oh that right I forgot you don't have one." Draco whispered behind his hand.

"Shove it Malfoy, least I don't sleep with every girl he's sees." Draco laughed at this statement.

"Do you see me sleeping with you Granger, no, how bout your Weasley girl friend, no, that's right." Hermione laughed this time.

"That's because you haven't had the chance yet."

"Oh does that mean you want to sleep with me Granger."

"Ewwww, No Malfoy never."

"Sure." Draco rolled his eyes then looked at the Slytherin table. Hermione jumped as Dumbledore spoke, his voice was loud and strong.

"As you may have noticed, we have two extra guest at out table, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. They are sitting here because we have an important topic to talk about after dinner. So may I ask the years 7 and 6 to remain when dinner is over to discuss this in depth. Enjoy your feast." Hermione's face was confused.

"Malfoy, what's the topic?"

"How would I know." A meal suddenly appeared on Hermione's and the rest of their table's plate. You didn't get a choice what to each on this table, but you got the best. Everyone started eating and chatting away, while Hermione and Draco sat there quietly. The meal was pleasant apart from the company of Hermione. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th years all scurried out after all the plates had been cleared. The 6th and 7th years sat there impatiently waiting for Dumbledore to speak again. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"As you are aware I asked you to please stay seated. Now I will pass a letter to our Girl and Boy head to read aloud." He passed Hermione a piece of folded parchment.

"I'll read the first half of the page you read the second." She whispered to Draco even thou he wasn't paying attention.

Dear years 6 and 7 

_We as in all the teachers have decided to change the arrangements this year. As you all know the housing arrangements have been allocated when you first came. We also know that the houses have been competitive against the other houses and don't seem to get along. Therefore we have decided to gather in and mix with the different houses. Just for this year the year 6 and 7's will be allocated new dorms. We have managed to make up a few dorms and in those dorms will have two from each house of both sexes and both years. They will share a common room but boys will share one dormitory and girl will share the other._

Hermione dropped the parchment in front of Draco. He wasn't paying attention but jumped when Hermione punched him on the arm.

"Oh ok um,"

Head girl and Boy will still share a dorm but will be surrounded by other dorms. To start this Uniting fiasco off, we have chosen to have a ball tomorrow night. This will help you cooperate with other house to be able to get ready. Your stuff has been transferred to your new location. Please stand by for Professor McGonagall to read who stays where.

_Thank- you_

_Teachers Meeting_

"Great," Draco mumbled as he chucked the parchment back to Hermione.

The students started to get restless in worry and excitement of whom they will be staying with.

"Here, here, calm down and let me speak. We have decided this because of so many fights over the years. The students are to get to know each other and find there inside not whom they belong to on the outside. The dorms as you know are allocated and I will begin to read them out."

"Fantastic! Just what I needed not, well at least I have Ginny." Harry said as he followed Hermione who was taking them to his dorm.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um I think she's gone to comfort Ron, being stuck with those git's is going to be hard especially with Pansy, god." Harry sighed.

"Excuse me what were you saying about her?" Blaise came up behind them.

"Bug off Blaise."

"Yeah Zabini piss off." Blaise clicked his tongue.

"That's no way to speak to your elders. I suppose even no your not a Mudblood anymore Granger, it still doesn't give me right to be nice to you." Hermione rolled who eyes as did Harry.

"What I don't suppose you want me to call you Miss do you." A smirk appeared on his once straight face.

"Hmmm that's sound perfect why don't you do that." Blaise dropped back a bit in to the group walking behind them.

"Harry, Hermione." Lavender came running to get to Harry and Hermione with Ginny along side of her, "They swapped dorms for me now im with you Harry," she smiled, "And Ginny," she added on. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Great that's just great." They turned one last corner and reached a hallway leading the opposite way to where the heads Tower was. They came to a halt in front of an old battered portrait.

"Password," the old man said sitting on a stool. He sounded grumpy which was probably because he had to sit there and let students in and out for a whole year.

"Um, Cherry Nuts." Hermione said with a crazy look one her face. They all stumbled in following her in to the common room. This common was different unlike all the other common rooms. This one had an even more olden day look to it. Eight squishy armchairs sat around a warm looking fire and on the other side of the room sat a long polished wooden table.

"Girls on right, boys on left," Hermione mumbled as she took a seat on one of the squishy armchairs. In this dormitories the people that it consisted of is; Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Blaise, a Tall Brown hair girl from Hufflepuff and a short stubby guy, a Blond haired Ravenclaw girl. A small looking Gryffindor guy, Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin and two smaller Slytherin's, two more Hufflepuff's, and three more Ravenclaw's. A weird collection but they had to get along. Four minutes past when no one came back out to talk to Hermione, she just got up and left. Hermione walked down the long hall back to her common room. She reached the portrait gave the password and flopped in through the door. Draco wasn't in site but realised his door was shut. Oh well she thought, then fell sleepily down onto the coach.

"Granger move it," Hermione woke up to find Draco pestering her to move off the coach.

"What the hells up with you," she said sleepily then pushed her head back into the pillow.

"Oh just move it Granger." She pulled her head up again to talk.

"Why there's a seat there." He gave a smirk.

"I want to sit here."

"Well you can't." she went back to sleep again until she felt something heavy on her back.

"God get off me." She screamed at Draco, which he was now sitting on her back.

"No."

"I order you to."

"What good is that going to do?"

"I don't know, just get the hell of me."

"No."

"I'll move then."

"And how will you do that?"

"Malfoy piss off."

"Someone's got a temper. Again spread across Hermione's face as a smirk spread across Draco's.

"MOVE IT." She screamed pushing so hard to get him off her."

"Fine calm down Granger, I moving."

* * *

Ok thats the chapter i told you it wasn't the best but oh well what eva

REVEIW REVEIW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	6. Potion Trick

Read This Please: 

Hey guyz this is Chapter 5. I know some poeple might not like my story line or something like that but oh well im trying. Um you guys can help me give me a few tips and stuff cos like this is kinda my first story thing like this and i wanna try and do it ok. anywayz this chapter is their first at school for their 7th years. well year um yeh thats all... 

Thanks:) () 

Hannah! 

* * *

"What do you want," Hermione opened her eyes and Harry was standing over her.

"I've come to check out your room, why are you sleeping, classes start in a hour."

"What the, but I just went to sleep." Hermione posed a confused look on her face.

"I doubt it Hermione, anyway, no need to show me around, because I gave myself a tour."

"Oh ok, um Harry what do we have first?" Harry brought out a white piece of parchment from his Gryffindor Robe pocket. And began to read.

Timetable  
Monday Morning session: Transfiguration 

_History of Magic_

_Lunch_

_Afternoon session: Potions_

_Potions._

"Looks like we have Transfiguration first, great start off toa year with Professor McGonagall." Harry sighed as he put the parchment back into his pocket.

"Yeah, great." Hermione looked over to the other side of the bed, "Where's Ginny?"

"She's in your common room, um what's up with her she looks so weird."

"That was her idea do not blame me."

"Well she looks great, it really suits her."

"But don't you think its a bit dark?"

"Nah, just hot." Hermione giggled, "Ok get dressed, we'll be waiting in the common room."

"Ok be out soon." Harry walked back to the common room shutting the door on his way.

Hermione chucked the covers off of her and got up from her bed. She walked over to her trunk on her floor at the foot of the bed. She opened it and began searching for some clothes. She finally decide to wear, her dark blue denim Jeans with an off the shoulder Black tight top. This showed a little cleavage and showed her actual shaped body. She put her clothes on that she had chosen and started digging through her trunk again. At last she brought out a pair of Black Converse shoes and white socks. She put on her socks and then her favourite converse shoes. Hermione then walked over to the long mirror. She smiled as she spun around in front of it. She then walked over to her desk were her Gryffindor robe lay and wrapped it around her. Hermione ran to the bathroom to do her hair and came out 5 minutes later; straight and long. She then collected her wand off the top of her trunk, tucked it in her pocket and skipped towards the door. She entered the common room to fighting.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry screamed with his wand raised.

"Why its not yours pothead." Draco laughed at him self.

"Yeah neither is it yours, it's private." Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione was quicker then Draco at doing this, Draco's wand flew straight into Hermione's hand. "You're a bit slow Malfoy."

"Haha, you better give that back or _this," _Draco waved the piece of folded parchment, "Will make a lot of good news."

"God Malfoy, do you ever know when to give up."

"No why would I, im a Malfoy after all we don't give up." Draco dropped the piece of parchment on the floor. Hermione dived for it before Harry even had a chance.

"Now, Granger, give it to me," he held out he hand wanting his wand back.

"Hmm I don't think I should, you might do something." Hermione alike to Draco's normal one, gave an odd smirk.

"Granger you don't want me to hurt you." Hermione gave a wicked laugh.

"Hurt me, with what?" Malfoy brought up his hands into two fists in front of him.

"I warned you,"

"Back off Malfoy, or you will regret it." Harry yelled then stepping next to Hermione.

"And what may you do Pothead." Draco brought his familiar smirk back to his face.

"Tell Professor Snape," butted in Hermione again.

"Ooooo im so scared."

"You will be Malfoy just you wait."

"Fine I wont touch you, just give me my wand." Hermione smiled.

"Only if you say please." Malfoy spat.

"Malfoy's don't need to say please."

"Well sorry Malfoy, you do need to say please to Grangers." Ginny and Harry laughed at this while Hermione swung her hands onto her hips.

"Get over it, im going down to breakfast, I don't have to play your childish games."

He jumped for his wand and grabbed it pushing Hermione over.

"That was for forcing me to hurt you." Hermione swung out her foot as Draco tripped over and landed on his knees.

"And that was for being a jerk." Draco got up and walked out of the common room door onto the third floor hallway.

"What was the note about Mione," asked Ginny in an interested voice.

"Oh um nothing someone just sent me something."

"Please let me read it, please." Ginny made to snatch it but missed it in trying.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny put on a pretend begging face with the expression please on it.

"Fine but at breakfast, im really hungry." Ginny groaned but nodded in agreement.

They rushed out into the corridor and continued towards the Great hall.

"Harry, and, and what, is that Ginny." Ron said from the Gryffindor table.

"Yes it is," Ginny said while pushing a Ravenclaw out of the way for her walk to her table. Hermione an Harry followed but in a more nicer manner.

"Hows it going Ron?" Harry asked as sitting in between Ginny and him.

"Oh fine, I was just showing Patrina around this morning, nothing big." Ron smiled.

"Yeah this place is so interesting," Patrina agreed.

"That's great, today we will go down to Hagrids and introduce you to him, that is after all our classes." Ginny nudged Harry intending him to look that way.

"Hey Harry," she whispered, "Whats with Hermione she seems to be staring at the Slytherin tables awfully a lot."

"Oh I bet its just Malfoy, he's been pissing her off lately," Ginny hummed in agreement.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione looked up quickly from her Pancakes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I read the piece of paper now?" Hermione took the piece of paper out of the same pocket her wand was sitting in. She handed it to Ginny, which then she began to read it.

"Wow, he misses you a lot Hermione," Ginny noticed tears coming to Hermione's brown, hazel eyes.

"Who does?" Harry said joining in with the conversation.

"Just read this," Ginny said handing Harry the piece of parchment. Harry read the parchment while Ginny put an arm around Hermione to comfort her.

"Hey Hermione guess what, I have Transfiguration with you guys, isn't that cool."

"Yeah." Harry handed back the piece of parchment to Hermione as he threw her a comforting look.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…

"Draco, hows the bet coming along?" Pansy put her head up from eating Bacon n Eggs.

"Bet what bet, Draco, what is Blaise talking about?"

"Oh shut up Pansy, bloody keep on eating your food, you pig." Pansy threw Draco a nasty look.

"Draco Hunny, you know you didn't mean that."

"Of course I did, you're a cow, get it, no one likes you." Pansy looked to Blaise sitting on the other side of the table.

"Is this true Blaise, that no one like me?" Blaise stuttered for a while.

"Well, of course its true, you cling to Draco like your going out with him, no one likes you." Pansy let out a wine then walked out of the Great hall in a grudge.

"Ok Draco so hows the bet going? Made any moves yet?"

"Im trying all right she's a hard one to crack you know, she can be a bitch sometimes."

"Sure, sure Draco you're lying, you know she wouldn't like you so you pretend to make her interested."

"God Blaise you so idiotic, ha, I know we'll sit in front of them in Potions, bug them, hey Blaise did you get a glimpse of Little Weasley?"

"No why?" Blaise looked confused then looked behind him at the Gryffindor table, "Whoa, what happened to her?"

"Her and Granger did this makeover thingy last night, and bloody walked into my room at like 12:00 to show me what Weasley girl looked like."

"I bet you loved it."

"Well that girl did look hot in a mini skirt, I must say compared to her brothers this girl's got some looks."

"First coming from you Draco, anyway make the bet progress or, hey what would can I do if you lose. I know, I'll do it personally, you be my servant and you do what I want for lets say a month."

"That's not part of the deal Blaise."

"Well I need to have something on my part."

"It bad enough for having to actually try and like Granger in the first place."

"So what, you want to quit do you?"

"No I never said anything like that so, yeah just get out of my face."

"Fine I'll talk to you later." Draco sat there alone at the Slytherin table. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione playing with her food. She must have noticed eyes on her because she lifted her head up quickly in the direction of Draco.

Back at the Gryffindor table…

"What the hell was he looking at?" Draco put his head down as soon as Ginny was about to take a look.

"Um, Hermione he wasn't looking at you." Hermione had red anger coming to her face slightly.

"Yes he was, why don't you believe me."

"Hermione I do believe you, but he wasn't, I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Im fine Ginny god,"

"No your not Whats gotten in to. Hey what's that?" Ginny noticed a small scar on her wrist as she lifted up her arm to move the hair from her eyes.

"Nothing just a cut."

"That bullshit Hermione and you know that," Ginny yelled. Half of the Gryffindor table heard that and all began to stare at them.

"Oh look what you've done now."

"Your touchy Hermione, please tell me what's wrong, what's happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Hermione turned away and faced the other direction.

"Is it the letter, Malfoy, you mum and dad, me?" Hermione finally gave in and blurted out loudly.

"Yes, it is the letter, it is Malfoy and yes my mum and Dad."

"So your not angry at me."

"No why would I be."

"Tell me Mione, you can trust me."

"Fine. The letter makes me think of my birthday party, I blame Fucken Malfoy, he made me angry, and then my parents they had to come when I was sixteen, all the teasing," She threw a look at Draco, but then didn't return to face Ginny, she continued looking at Malfoy. He looked lonely sitting there by himself. She thought to her party for how that person was so nice and completely different to what he is now. Maybe that was the other side to him Hermione thought as she stared at his Gelled up hair. She shook her head then returned to Ginny.

"Why is he getting to you Hermione, he hasn't done this before."

"You really want to know why Ginny, why im bloody screaming," everyone in the Great hall stared at her, "He touched my heart without me knowing who it was, it was different, it was special and now, now he's Fucken hurting me even more." Nearly all the Gryffindor's knew whom she was talking about and stared at Draco. Otherwise the one's who didn't, started to chat amongst themselves. Hermione got up, rushed out of the Great Hall, and surprisingly bumped into Draco while doing so. He was getting so many death threats he decided to leave. Hermione fell over, as did Draco.

"Watch where your going Granger." Hermione thought that if she had said that out loud he would get the point but no still continued with his teasing. She gave him a death stare then rushed off, towards none other then the library. She reached there two minutes later from running up two flights of stairs. She settled herself down; on one of the new beanbags they had got from the School meeting of Heads and Prefects last year. She then actually got up again and found herself a book on, falling in love wizard style. She sat back down on the beanbag and started to enjoy the book, she sat there for an hour or two before she realised she had missed the first 2 lessons and it was now lunchtime. She went and checked her book out and then headed back to her common room to put it away. She had put her book away and was heading back towards the Great Hall for a dreadful lunch. Professor Dumbledore had stopped her in the Entrance hall.

"My, my Miss Granger, I am surprised to here that our own Head Girl happened to miss her first two classes of the year, I hope you have a good excuse." Hermione thought but then said.

"No sorry, professor, the time just slipped away, im sure you know how it is when you get into a good book."

"Why yes Miss Granger, I know how time can fly, but next time please keep track of it, for now I will let you off, next time it will be a detention from each professors class that you may have missed, Good day."

"Good Day professor." Dumbledore swished his cloak around and also headed towards the Great Hall. She pushed open the big oak dors just enough to fit her body through. She snuck over to her table without letting a lot of people look at her.

"Hey." Ginny ignored her, "I said hello."

"Oh are you talking to me civilly?" Ginny turned around and faced Hermione.

"Yes why wouldn't I?"

"Let me think about that, oh yeah this morning."

"Im so sorry I had too much on my mind, I need to talk to someone, and I need my computer."

"You have it don't you."

"Yes but I need to be on it."

"Hermione where have you been." Harry said asking like a worried friend would.

"In the library, thinking of way I can be loved."

"What?"

"Don't worry, even I don't know what im going on about." Hermione took a salad sandwich of the plate in the middle of the table and began to chew it.

"You going to come to Potions, or you going back to the Library?"

"Nah, I have to go, unfortunately." A glum face appeared as she started to eat another piece of a sandwich.

"Well, when we going to go Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well, when I finish this I guess, why you eager."

"Um well, I just want to go." Hermione raised her eyebrows, then rolled her eyes, making an expression 'Fine.'

"But-, oh I'll see you later then." Ginny said sadly, the three of them parted from Ginny as she went to her own class. The trio headed in the way of the dungeons walking down a corridor, which only led to the potions room and the Slytherin Common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry hurried into the potion room when they had reached the door. They took their normal back seats and started chatting away. A few more students arrived as the room started to fill. Lavender, Pavati, Dean and Seamus came in and took the seats two in front of them. The seats in front of Trio where still unoccupied, that is until Draco, Dean and Pansy came to sit there. Hermione groaned as did Ron and Harry in disappointment. One thing was to have Slytherin's in their class, but another is having Draco sit in front of you. Draco turned around to face them and a smirk emerged on his face.

"Hey Granger, I pity you for having to hang with these losers." Pansy sniggered at this comment and turned around herself.

"Very Funny Malfoy, I actually don't pity you at all because I pity your friends well if that's what they are because they have you around them." This time it was Ron and Harry's turn to let out a small laugh.

"You better hope that was a joke Granger, cos I'd watch you mouth if I were you."

"I think you don't need to be me to do that."

Oh my god what did I just say was I aiming for Malfoy to look at me, nah I couldn't have. Hermione started talking to Harry trying to ignore Draco as much as possible until he would turn back and face the front. Snape walked in as gloomy as ever slamming the door. He marched up to his desk and opened his potions book.

"Turn to page 462," he said coldly as his turned to that page as well. Hermione's hand shot straight up. Snape realised this but ignored her.

"Professor, please I need to ask a question." Hermione stretched her hand as high as possible.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor miss Granger," all the Gryffindor's groaned at these words, "Now what do you want?"

"I, I want to know why are we doing Love potions the second day back at school?"

"Well, miss Granger, I though that you people need a lesson in getting along so I decided to do second day back so you might be able to work out you differences, but I spose you think you already knot it right." Hermione went red but then began to spoke.

"Um, no sir I don't know it." Everyone let out a gasp then turned and looked at Hermione with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Well, well then miss Granger you better shut your mouth and pay attention." Hermione didn't say anything, but instead just read the ingredients they were going to need for this potion.

"Now, I have put you into groups of two and you will work with a person from the other house. Now once I called your name go sit with that person. Hermione Granger you are with Mr Zabini, Lavender Brown you are with Goyle, Potter with Millicent Bulstrode, Weasley with Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy with Pavati Patil…" The list continued until Draco yelled out something.

"Professor Snape I refuse to work with Patil."

"Well Mr Malfoy im sure you can cope for one lesson." Draco's face went red, not with embarrassment but anger.

"No Professor, I wish to not work with her." Pavati was going really red and you could see her eyes staring to water.

"Fine, you work with Granger and Zabini you work with Patil." Blaise threw a dirty look to Draco but then moved over next to Pavati. Draco moved behind his original seat and then sa next to Hermione but on the end of he table.

"Granger, now you may continue the conversation,"

"Yeah right Malfoy, why would I have a conversation with you." Harry was still sitting next to her but also Millicent Bulstrode. Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder telling her to ignore him, but it was really hard to.

"Ok class, get started, once you've done Test it and then bring some up in a flask and put it on the front table." The Class made scurrying noises searching for there different ingredients while other fought over who was going to do things. Hermione was cutting the Skrewts eyeballs up and placing them into the Cauldron.

"Granger, hurry up im getting bored." Draco yawned while stirring the cauldron.

"Why don't you do something useful then."

"Fine," Draco read the ingredients carefully which was a surprise but then noticed small writing down the bottom.

Caution: Do not put more then 2 strips of Monkshood, this causes potion to last for days, if you do please get a professional doctor to cure you or get some Molester Fungi and drink with Porch Wine.

Draco sniggered the began cutting the Monkshood but purposely put 4 strips of it into the potion without letting Hermione catch a glimpse of him doing it. Hermione had finished with the Skrewts eyes and then began stirring the cauldron herself.

The class had finished their potions as Snape stood up.

"Class, now test your potions, stare at your partner and concentrate fully on them, if you don't this could go terribly wrong." Most of there class lifted their Goblet and faced them partners reluctantly. They drank their flask, and then something clinked in to them, well nearly all of them that is except Neville. Neville was hugging himself and staring stroking himself everywhere. Hermione leaned forward to Malfoy as he did to her. He hugged her, which she soon returned in a cuddly way. Harry was holding hands with Millicent while Ron was just sitting there as Pansy had her arm around him. It was the funniest sight because you would never had guessed that two different houses that hated each to her would be like this.

"Now, this will last a good hour so if I were you I stay away from each other so it doesn't look to obvious." Snape looked at his clock on the wall, "Class dismissed." Everyone was srambling out the door ready to go back to their dorms. Harry walked with his arms around Millicent walking in the direction of her common room. Ron was walking next to Hermione trying anything to get away from pansy. Ron didn't take the potion and was thankful that he didn't. Hermione turned around as footsteps came chasing after her.

"Granger, stop." Malfoy was running to try and catch up with her. Ron sighed and looked away in disgust.

* * *

Ok this is where this chapter Finishes im sorry i stopped it a it early but i decided to let you guyz wait a bit. The next chapter i think is going to be funny, Oh well i guess you'll have to wait and see ()

Have fun and Please REVIEW!()


	7. Mudblood

Ok sorry guys i know i have some typos its just that im not a very good speller and sometimes the spell check dosn't pick it up all the time. I hope theres no typos in this one cos i re read it like 5 times anyway. I am from Australia that why i kinda say things differently, but if you guys wanna ask bout anything plz do so i can help you thx fro the reviews read down the bottom ple () Ok on with the Chapter.

* * *

Draco got up and jumped into the next seat. Why is she laying there, what- how come? Hmmmm he thought as he looked over her.

"Do you always have to annoy me?" Hermione said finally sitting up.

"I guess I do." Hermione sighed, then got up and kicked off her black converse slip ons and walked into her bedroom barefoot. Draco kept on wondering why she was laying there in the first place but decided to stop thinking.

Hermione flopped onto her bed but then lifted her head up to notice that the time on her alarm clock showed 8:30 am.

"Shit," she cursed as she jumped straight back up. She didn't have time to have a morning shower so she just put on her clothes. They consisted of a robe, which covered up a white, tight button up shirt and a dark purple skirt, which stopped just above her knees. Hermione ran into the bathroom and instead of brushing her hair the ordinary way she used a spell that straightened it perfectly. She tucked her wand carefully into her robe pocket then rushed back out into her bedroom and took one last look at her clock. 8:45. she still had time. First she chucked her books for what she needed for the first two classes into a brown shoulder bag, and then placed it thumpingly onto her bed. I wonder she thought as she walked over to her trunk. Hermione opened it up and pulled out a small box. Her computer. She set it up on her desk and began opening it up. It made a noise for the welcoming note.

"Granger what are you doing?" Draco yelled from the common room.

"Go to breakfast you git." Hermione said furiously back as she was logging into her messenger.

"Yes!" Hermione yelled. Victor was on.

**Heartstolen: Victor, I haven't spoken to you in ages.**

**Quittguy: Err 'his is not Victor.**

**Heartstolen: Oh, would you be able to get him for me.**

**Quittguy: Im sure I could see.**

**Heartstolen: Thank-you**

Hermione waited for two minutes until finally someone wrote back.

**Quittguy: Um he is in the bath**

**Heartstolen: oh**

**Quittguy: wait 'a minute 'ere 'e is**

**Heartstolen: thank-you again**

**Quittguy: Hermione**

**Heartstolen: Hi**

**Quittguy: I 'av been longing to hear from you**

**Heartstolen: Im sorry, I've been having family issues. **

**Quittguy: and they is**

**Heartstolen: That my real parents are pureblood and im rich and stuff like that.**

**Quittguy: Wow, what a shock, I wish I were there for you as a friend.**

**Heartstolen: thank-you for the remark.**

**Quittguy: so how is err school.**

**Heartstolen: I am head girl, having to share with Malfoy**

**Quittguy: oh yes I remember, the one who was mean. Oh I am very sorry.**

**Heartstolen: its fine but,**

**Quittguy: I do not like these buts**

Hermione laughed at the comment he implied.

**Heartstolen: Oh never mind, but I have to go.**

**Quittguy: again with the buts,**

**Heartstolen: im sorry, I really have to**

**Quittguy: I know goodbye Hermione**

**Heartstolen: bye Victor, until next time.**

**Quittguy: shall**

Hermione logged off and sat there for a few minutes. She glanced over at her clock. 8:55 am. Shit she thought then grabbed her bag and ran to the common room. 'What' she thought as she noticed Draco still in his boxers, sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing, don't you have classes in five minutes?" she asked Draco seriously.

"No," he replied with.

"What do you mean no?"

"As in, classes cancelled Granger."

"No," she moaned, "Why?"

"Unlike normal people they would be happy, but you, how come," he smirked, "The dance."

"What are you smirking at Malfoy?"

"You'll see, go say hello to your Potter friend, I don't want you here."

"Fine gladly," she dropped her bag onto the nearby armchair, and then scrambled out the common room door. She was walking down the hallway that she had only walked once, which was last night taking them to their new rooms. Hermione stopped at the old battered portrait again and before the man asked her, she gave the password. The portrait swung open to reveal the common room in a newer condition. 'Poor elves' she thought as she noticed that this pace was spick and span.

"Granger, what brings you here?" Blaise was sitting on the couch with a younger Slytherin.

"Well my friends are here, you idiot."

"Now, now Granger, tell me the truth, did Malfoy kick you out?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, he's that type of person."

"I'll tell him you said that then."

"So you're talking to him?"

"When he's not a git I do." Hermione heard footsteps behind her and she turned around.

"Lavender how was it," she looked at the doorway she came out of, "Why were you in there?" She came out of the boy's dormitory.

"Ginny, Harry and I were, um playing a game." Ginny then walked out holding Harry's hand.

"Hey Mione," She said with a sparkle in her voice.

"Hi Ginny, Harry," Hermione made a confused expression.

"Don't worry Mione," Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Let's go see if Ron's ok."

"He has Patrina right?" Hermione asked hoping fully.

"Yes I think so,"

"Yeah he does," butted in Lavender, "that's where I swapped from, she was going to be in here, but then she wanted to swap and so did i."

"Right," She gave Ginny a hug, "Lets go then." They followed Hermione out through the portrait hole and down the corridors. The dorm was two corridors down closer to the Hufflepuff Tower. They reached it not long after they had left. A young lady was guarding at the portrait.

"Why hello there," she said with a friendly smile, "I am Reseda are you wanting to enter?"

"Oh yes, um," Hermione gulped, "Whats the password Harry?"

"I wouldn't have a clue."

"Damn." The portrait swung open and hit Hermione in the head.

"Watch where you're going would you." Pansy ran out of the common and didn't stop to curse or anything.

"What was her problem?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I dono at least the doors open." They walked through with Ginny in the lead and stopped in the warm common room. Ron was sitting next to Patrina on one of the couches.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron jumped at the noise.

"God it's just you Ginny, you scared me." Ron jumped off the couch, as did Patrina by his side.

"So how was your first night Ron?" Harry said moving over to one of the couches.

"Oh not that bad, the guys smell, but the girls aren't that bad," Ron turned his head and winked at Patrina. She blushed. Ginny sat on Harry's lap with her hand in his and Hermione sat in the chair next to them. Ron sat back down expectantly and Patrina followed his movements. She snake her hand into his, which made him go red. Hermione smiled.

"You know you guys are making me feel weird." Hermione said with a smirk.

"And why would that be?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Just look at you; Ginny and you Harry and Ron and Patrina-"

"Hey who told you," Ron blurted out then being hit playfully on the arm by Patrina.

"I feel really out of it."

"It's ok Hermione," Ginny said comfortingly. Hermione stood up reluctantly but needing to.

"Im going, I can't stand it im so sorry." She trudged out of the room through the door.

"Whats up with her?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy," Ginny spoke loudly.

"Malfoy, why would he touch that filthy Mudblood." Pansy walked back in from the corridor, "this is crappy."

"Unless you haven't heard Pansy, Hermione is far from a Mudblood. You're a bit dumb don't you think." Harry came back.

This is gay, why is everyone having fun except me. Hermione kept on walking not looking where she was going. Thump. She banged into someone. It was a black haired tall looking guy. He was wearing Green robes.

"Granger, watch where you're going." Blaise smirked like he and Draco normally did.

"Don't even talk to me Blaise." She pushed past him.

"Stop right there Granger."

"Oh no, now what?" Draco had emerged from around the corner leading to the Heads common room. Draco smirked and Blaise returned one.

"Draco, I was just telling Granger here to watch where she was going, next time she could run into much worse."

"Yes Blaise much worse," he sneered at Blaise, "Granger come with me I need to talk to you."

"And why would you need to talk to me for?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and stared deliberately at Draco.

"The dance." Hermione laughed.

"You don't expect me to want to go with you."

"So you heard."

"Heard what?"

"Come back to the heads common room and we can talk about it."

"Fine," She said grudgingly. They walked back to the common room and pressed on inside. Hermione plopped down onto one of the couches and Draco followed her lead.

"Tell me then, what where you going on about?" Hermione twirled her hair around her finger making a wave pattern appear in her hair because of boredom.

"Um well you see it's not my choice or fault, and I don't really want to accept but there's no way out of this."

"Out of what Malfoy, spit it out you git."

"Don't call me a git Granger."

"Fine, get on with it."

"Fine, we have to go to the dance together." Hermione's face wet blank with horror and a scared expression.

"I am not; I repeat not going to the dance with you."

"It's not like we have a choice, your lucky you got me compared to some of the other losers without partners being paired up."

"Why you, I can't go through it again."

"You know im not wearing a mask this time."

"I wish I never found out who was behind that mask, fuck you Malfoy you're recking my life, fine I'll go to the dance, but I don't want to dance with you."

"Now to start off this wonderful occasion we decided to start off a dance led by our Fabulous Head boy and Girl." Dumbledore said once everyone had arrived in the great hall. Lots of sparkling dresses were spread across the dance floor, colours ranging from pink to black, while the guys all wore a suit. The tables were pushed against the walls or magically removed for the evening, but the tables that remand on the sides held food and punch in bowls along the table. Small miniature tables sat at the bottom of the dance floor but hardly anyone was seated apart from the ones that would not dance on any occasion. Hermione was standing with Draco reluctantly waiting for their forced dance by Dumbledore. Hermione wore a baby pink dress, which alike all her favourite dresses, went out at the bottom. A tiara sat on her straightened, brown shiny hair, while a silver necklace lay around her pure neck. Draco was standing there nervously without letting that show one bit. He wore a green and black suit, which didn't look that bad from Hermione's opinion. Pansy was staring jealously at Hermione but she didn't care one bit, all she wanted to do was get this over and done with and go back up to her dormitory and sleep.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy would you care to start."

"Uh, um yes professor." Draco said hesitantly. Draco moved his hand out in front of him asking Hermione to take it, which she did after a few seconds of thinking about the pros and cons. She gripped his hand tightly as they walked into the middle of the dance floor. Many people around were peering at them in either disgust or jealousy. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and shuddered at the feeling when she had first done this. Draco placed his hand on her hip sneaking any slight movement for his hand, but had trouble with Hermione watching him closely. They danced the waltz and other couples started joining in. The song went for ages well it seemed like that. The song finished and Hermione pushed out of Draco's hold and ran over to one of the small tables.

What the hell did she do that for thought Draco staring at the girl now running away. A girl standing in front of him soon brought his focuse to attention; Pansy.

"Drakie, dance with me please," She pleaded as he just stared at her.

"Sure, I guess." He gripped her hand and placed the other around her waist, by that time the next song was already half over.

Hermione sat at the small table awaiting for one of her friends to come over and comfort her. But she noticed Harry was holding Ginny close to him in the middle of the dance floor not paying any attention to anything else what so ever. Ron however was nowhere to be seen well at least for the people on the dance floor. She sat there thinking about all that has happened in the last three days, some things that haunted her others that made a slight smile appear on her weary face. She stood up to leave seen no one was alone, and began walking towards to the great oak doors.

"Miss Granger, You don't think you're leaving this early."

"No sir," she turned away, "What Blaise," her face was shocked but a mysterious smile came upon her face.

"Would you care to dance with me," he said bowing at her feet. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise at this question that he asked.

"What changed you Blaise," she said before answering any question.

"How beautiful you look." He said with a smirk as Hermione's face began to flush. She lifted out her hand willingly accepting but thinking in her mind not to. He took it with pleasure and he led her back onto the crowded dance floor. They danced along side of some fellow Ravenclaw's, which was on the outer ring. They danced for a few songs until Dumbledore began to talk again.

"Quiet please, as you know this is only a Tuesday evening and you would be having classes tomorrow," at this statement the students started whispering, "Yes, well we have decided to cancel them as well, but there will be a special class held for learning to act proper and these people who choose to come tomorrow will be able to attend grand get togethers by the queen or any royal or rich family. We can only accept 14 students, which have to be 7 girls and 7 boys, and unfortunately this is only for year 7. We were hoping to lower it and include 6 years but there is always next year. So these classes will start tomorrow at 12:30 and will continue each Wednesday. The classes will be held in the room near the transfiguration classroom. These students that get in will have permission to skip the classes that this will interfere with. So please students continue with your dancing or what else you may be doing." By the time Dumbledore had finished the speech Hermione turned back to Blaise but he was no longer standing there. She saw Harry through the crowd and walked towards them parting people to go through. She managed to get there with a few bumps but reassuringly safe.

"Harry, Ginny." They both turned around to face her."

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said letting go of Harry with not embarrassment but sorrow for Hermione not having anyone.

"So you going to do this thing tomorrow Harry?"

"Yeah sure, it's going to be funny, and we get out of classes even better." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am, im so sorry Ginny you can't do it, maybe we could teach you, that is if we get in."

"Its ok, that is cool if you teach me."

"Anyway I better be off I need to find Ron and see if he's doing it, I hope he does anyway catcha later." Hermione walked off back to the combined crowd edging her way to the door.

* * *

I would like to thank all of my reveiwers cos you guys are the best Rock Homies!

MiKaYGiRl- My first reveiwer

sparklenvy- thanks for the tip

BoOkWoRmof2005

babylight

Lip-Gloss-Reaplier

cellosrock753

NikkyB

xesha

Hazelocean

redoctober523

lok0x0hp

purplecrazy2291- a singlet is what you wear under some clothing or you can get it as a top. its thin straped

IceBreakersKiss

FerretLover- im gonna read your story

readingfreak1

Emi-Bum

Sanneofdarkdreams

sexydraco

Sands of Patience

Ok thats all at thee moment, i will surely let new ones let me apreciate them thx again mates

Luv Ya

Hannah 3 3 3 3 3


	8. Mystery Man

Ok i got this one up a bit quicker. it may be a bit shorter, that is because i though it might be a great place to end it... ok ppl including this story i want you to stay turned cos im going to be doing another which i have already done the plot for so yeh stay tune my reviewers i luv you guys your so AWSOME!

* * *

Hermione woke up late the next morning at about 11:00 am. She wasn't too pleased about not having classes but was looking forward to taking up an extra class. She got out of bed, had a shower then got dressed. She wandered out to the common room, where Draco was lying asleep on the couch. Hermione gave a small snigger at the thought that he had forgotten where his room was or even funnier, seduced by Pansy. She took the book of the bookshelf; she had borrowed two days ago not being able to finish it she decided to give it a go today. She sunk into one of the comfy armchairs and opened her book. She read a chapter or two before she heard grumbling noises coming from Draco. He was waking up from his sleep. He wiped his eyes and blinked them open. Hermione just stared at him like he was the most weirdest creature she had ever seen and he stared at her wondering what she was thinking about why he would be there in the first place. 

"Don't stare at me Granger," he finally said to break the silence. She laughed wickedly.

"I was wondering did you and Pansy had fun last night."

"What are talking about Granger?"

"God I thought you were that thick."

"I am not thick do not ever call-"

"A Malfoy that, yeah, yeah heard it before, but that won't stop me, and I don't think you can to."

"You just wait Granger, I can do much worse then you think." Hermione laughed again at the thought of Malfoy trying to do anything to her. He jumped out of his chair wearily and moved over to where Hermione was sitting. He lent his head towards hers.

"You don't believe me do you," he laughed, "You'll see." He walked into his room and slammed the door. _He's possibly planning something against me_ she thought as she watched the closed door cautiously. She lost track then shook her head and began reading on. She reached chapter 14 by the time Draco decided to emerge from his room again.

"Don't talk to me Granger, im going to that class thing." Hermione jumped.

"Shit," she cursed as she chucked the book on the floor. She stared at the clock unbelievably; the time had flown since she had first opened the book. She jumped off her seat and ran after Draco. She didn't catch up with him but instead went a different way to get to the classroom.

"Stop right there Granger." A female voice sprung around the corner. Pansy came walking swiftly up to her.

"Don't think your taking my Drakie away from me, you watch it bitch I've got you covered any false move and your gone Granger, just watch it."

"Im not doing anything with Malfoy and I don't think I would at all."

"Don't lie to me; I know what you're up to, you and your Weasley girly friend." She walked off after finishing this sentence. Hermione was confused but decided to not let that get to her. She continued walking down to the Room near the Transfiguration one. She walked past a classroom where the year 4's were practising how to go some Charms. They were pretty good well some of them Hermione noticed got it on there first shot, others just hit someone and made a commotion. She reached the corner before the room but noticed when she turned it there was a line getting in. She took her place at the end of the girl's line, which was quite a lot in front of her. Im never going to get it she thought as she was waiting in the line impatiently. She was right by the time she walked through the door 7 girls were already picked including; Lavender, Parvati, Patrina, a Ravenclaw blonde haired girl, 2 Slytherin's, and an odd Hufflepuff. The guys were nearly full having one position left and at that exact moment Draco walked through the door. The entire girl's nearly fainted that was except Hermione. _God know not him if he gets in im going to be giving hell please no. _Of course Draco was picked to be the last occupant on the guys side along with Blaise, Harry, Ron, a Hufflepuff, Neville and A Slytherin on their Quidditch team. The groups seemed to be ruled by Gryffindor and Slytherin's with the odd Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione was disappointed to not be chosen but didn't complain. Hermione walked straight out without saying anything and ran back to the heads tower crying her eyes out. Her eyes were red and puffy and her checks trickles with wet little river like tears flowing from her eyes down. She barged through the door and flew onto the soft couches.

An hour or two later there was knock on the door. _What now, is someone going to harass me more, wreaking my whole year, fuck this is stupid. _She got up and walked grudgingly to the door and opened it, then walked off and sat back down. Blaise came walking into the dully-lit common room and sat in an armchair staring delicately at Hermione. Hermione pretended like he wasn't even in the room and sat there staring dreamily at the back wall. She heard Blaise scutter around and the next thing she knew he was sitting right next to her. He moved out his hand holding the book that she threw on the ground earlier. She looked at it weirdly then stared into Blaise's eye. He's dark brown eye's hid a lot of sadness but on the top showed courage and excitement. Hermione raised an eyebrow without saying anything.

"This is yours," Blaise said in that dark tone which he usually spoke unless he was angry. He handed her the book and moved his hand quickly. Hermione had taken the book and placed it on her knee's gently thinking why he was being so nice to her. Had he changed his ways this year after his father being caught or after knowing he wouldn't be killed anymore? Was it possible that he actually didn't care about his reputation as much as Malfoy? Or was it only because she looked different and no one was paying any attention to him. She turned her head away and forced herself not to pay any attention to him so he would go away. But that was no help because he wanted to talk.

"Im sorry I walked off last night, I just-, I um, Draco he was watching me." He said fearfully yet with a lot of strong emotion hidden.

"Why would he watch you if you were with me huh." Hermione replied with a stronger tone.

"Well, um I don't know maybe he wants to protect me…or you." Hermione shook her head to this respond and denied it. _Why would he want to protect me, god im not his and I don't ever want to be his. I bet he was just looking out for Blaise. _Hermione laughed at her funny thought. _Or maybe cos he's friends actually can talk to girls with out being rude. _A smirk grew on her face as she thought of the displeasure Draco would be feeling if he knew Blaise could more then he could any day.

"Any way Granger I came to give you this," he said in a whisper that no one could hear him. It was a rolled up piece of parchment sealed with the school sticker.

"Who's it from do you know?" Hermione asked curiously but Blaise had already got up and began walking out the door.

"So you're walking out on me again, god, guys are so rude." Blaise ignored the remark and continued walking and as soon as the door swung shut he made it into a run.

**Slytherin Common room…**

Blaise came to a halt outside the Slytherin common room to give the password and entered once the door had swung open. Draco was sitting in an armchair waiting for his messenger to return which he had just done.

"Did she take it?" said Draco as if worried but not meaning to.

"Yep she did, it's really funny, she was pissed off when I first walked in but then her alter ego stepped in and she was all happy, I don't know she's one hard person to figure out thou, and she looked as thou she had been crying, do you think we should go through with it Draco." Draco shook his in disgust at Blaise's second thoughts about going through with the plan.

"Get a grip Blaise, it's only a joke you know and she won't catch us anyway, it's not that obvious."

"Yeah well, have you seen her cry, huh she looks so cute when she does and so innocent. You think that would maybe changed someone's mind, it sure did mine."

"Fine if you don't won't to take this plan out I will proceed this alone, but no telling her what im up to."

**Heads common room…**

Hermione re read over the note that Blaise had given her earlier at least 5 times before it sunk in for what she had to do.

_Dear Hermione _She read it once more in her mind.

_Meet me outside near the big tree by the North End of the lake. 5:00 pm. come alone please._

_Love your_

_Mystery Man._

_Who is this from '_she thought' _could it be Blaise, no it has to be a Slytherin, but who can't be Malfoy could it nah, he wouldn't like me, hmm maybe Goyle ewww, noway it's Blaise. That's sweet thou oh I better get ready._

Hermione jumped out of her seat with her heart floating yet butterflies in her stomach. She sprinted into her bedroom to get ready, which includes putting different clothes on, make-up, brushing her hair and or having a shower. For this occasion she skipped the shower only because the time was ticking closer to 5 that she wouldn't have time. Instead she sprayed herself with tons of deodorant after she had put on different clothes. She wore a halter neck black top with a mini denim skirt. She brushed her hair and fixed some into curls by a spell she had read out of a book from the library. She managed to put a line of eyeliner around her eye with her black mascara on her eyelashes and of cause some eye shadow, which she generally never wore. She opened the glass cabinet over the sick and pulled out a pack of gum. '_Refreshing yet just for me' _she thought, putting a piece into her mouth. She had done everything and was proud of her self for actually get ready in that time that she had left 5 minutes to spare so she decided she'd better hurry. She walked out into the common room, grabbed a shoulder bag which she place her wand into it, she walked past the fire not noticing Draco lying on the couch.

"Going somewhere Granger, I never thought you would go out today, with _Not_ getting into that class today, bad luck Granger I thought it might help you with some manners." Hermione jumped at his voice and didn't bother turning around. _Good so it's not him, otherwise he wouldn't be here, it must be Blaise I'll watch out for him then _she thought.

"Fuck of Malfoy I think that class is going to do you a lot of good, maybe respect everyone, least you can't call me any names now can you, oh go and run to your mummy."

"Don't bag my Mother, if you didn't realize my mother and yours are friends so I wouldn't be saying anything about my mother, or I just might happen to let something slip." Hermione went quiet at this comment because she knew he was right that means she wouldn't be able to be mean to him without her mother knowing. She thought that as a weakness but then she could always black mail him by turning it around the opposite way. Hermione walked out of the common room into the corridor.

The lake 5:05 pm… 

Hermione was gathering speed as she reached the edge of the grass surrounding the oval. Walking to the north of the lake she looked up and noticed someone sitting under the big Oak tree, which she was now headed for. Her heart skipped a beat in excitement mixed with presumption. Was she going to find some she has hated for so long or someone she wouldn't even suspect? She walked closer and closer till she was about to touch the persons shoulder but then it miraculously disappeared. Hermione started to have tears spring out from her eyes until she noticed a letter on the rock that the person had been sitting. She picked it up, noticed it was in the same scripted handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I wish I never told the person to give you that note. I never cared for you I was anger upset, so I was going to talk to you. But then I realised at the last minute of you walking up behind me. That you're not worth anything, No would want you. Prove me wrong but I doubt you can. Good-bye you worthless person for longing to never give you a note again._

_Love or should I say Hated_

_Mysterious Man_

Hermione busted into tears having been told that she was worth nothing that no one would love her was the last straw she had had it. Everyone else bar her 3 best friends where being selfish, not caring about anyone but there selves. She sat down on the cursed rock, which she had just picked the note up from. She dropped the note in the dirt and put her head in her hands as if she was going to crack. Her heart had been broken yet she didn't know why. How could she have had her heart broken without even meeting the person? Deep down inside she wanted to kill her self but as her anger began to rise to her brain she carried it out wishing she had never come in the first place. She took her wand from her pocket and lifted up her sleeve. _If this works then im going to kill my self, s_he thought hard on her arm wether to go through with it or not. She raised her wand muttering a spell.

* * *

Im sorry for stopping it here but as i said please reveiw um what else to say hmmm yeh if you want to get to know a bit better, please don't bag me thou but yeh check out http/spaces. thats ma space ne ways 

REVIEW REVIEW PLZ ()


	9. The Past

Hey people once again it is me Hannah from Austrlia. I am sorry if there were lots of spelling mistakes in the last chapter but from now i am working hard to get rid of them in my future chapters. Once again im from Austrlia that means there might be different terms or phrases used so please hang with me. If you wish to know what something means please feel free to ask me. Ok well yeah i took long on this chapter. I hhad it finished in two days but i had to check for spelling and grammer etc.. Ok forget it im just mumbling on

ON WITH THE CHAPTER...

* * *

A small cut began to appear on her arm but she quickly pulled away not wanting to go through with it. The cut seemed to disappear but leave a faint scar on the spot she aimed. As she moved her wand away it hit the oak tree. Crack.

"Hermione, please wake up, please," she heard faint voices around her as she arose out of her deep sleep. She groaned in slight pain but realised it wasn't slight it was major. She blinked her eyes reassuringly open. _What where am I, where is this place, what am I doing here_, She thought. "Hermione," she heard a crowd of people say as she had opened her brown eyes. She saw faces around her, a bit blurry but suddenly coming clearer at the amount of time her eyes had been open. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore, and her mother, and surprisingly Narcissa had all gather round her bed. Hermione tried to push the thought to the back of her head why Narcissa would be there. She tied to sit up but ached in pain, so she laid back down again.

"Where am I?" she said in a weak voice to her loyal friends who were at her side.

"St Mungo's sweetie." Replied her mother as if no one else dared to say anything.

"How did, why am I-" Hermione stuttered at herself trying to gather memories of ever been taken here.

"Calm down Herm, its ok were here now, we missed you a lot over the last 2 months," Harry spoke in a more mature deep voice.

"Two months, what do you mean two months?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Sweetie, you were in a coma we thought you'd never wake up, by the rate that it was going, not even magic could cure a coma." Her mother told.

"Why am I hurting, why was I in a coma, how did this happen?" Tears began to fall down Hermione's soft face and landed in splashes onto her blanket.

"The potion is taking time to kick in, it doesn't fully work until you had come out of the coma, and as for how you're here well lets just say nothing happened." Hermione fondled with her thoughts in why they wouldn't tell her but then just though she was imagining everything. The last thing she could remember was her going out to the lake, walking down on the bank off the lake and then it went blank like part of her mind had been erased. She closed her eyes as if she wanted to wake up again in her warm comfy bed at Hogwarts and none of this was real.

"As for you Head Duties Hermione," Dumbledore began to speak, "We have chosen two new people for the job because as you know we would not like to put any more pressure on you an asked that you take a month at home with your mother. That is once you get out, which should only be a few more days."

"But why Professor, why take my job away from me, why have more pain inflicted on to me." It was like Hermione was repeating a Romeo and Juliet saying with out it being used by them, it had sounded so poetic of her to be saying this in the first place.

Hermione looked around the room working out if there had been any more visitors and then it hit her, Father was missing the one person she looked up to even thou she had only known him for a few day.

"Where's father, I want him now where is he?" Hermione said rasing her voice to an indestructible tone.

"He's eh how do you say um, busy," Her mother answer in the slightest off tone.

"Busy why would he be busy, im am most important to him." Ginny turned her head to the side. Draco was rubbing off on Hermione. The attitude was finally building up inside Hermione, had it not? Ginny had noticed this but decided to keep it amongst herself and not share the information with the trio. Tears now began to trickle down her mothers face as she turned to leave the room. She couldn't take it the sight of her daughter lying in bed and her husband…

Two days past and it was finally the day that Hermione would be let out and would be aloud to go home, not to Hogwarts but to her Manor off shore. While Hermione was at the hospital Ginny had protested she not go back to Hogwarts and was able to sleepover. This was a great comfort to Hermione, one because she would have someone to talk to and two because she would know what she had missed in the past two months. She had found out Gryffindor's captain for Quidditch was now Harry and Ginny had been chosen to be chaser. Ronald was renamed keeper also and played exceptionally well in their first match against Hufflepuff. She was told that the new head girl and boy were Lavender Brown and an unknown Hufflepuff. But one thing she had yet to ask was why Malfoy lost his job as head boy. Had he done something wrong? Had something happened to him? All this lay unknown to Hermione and finally she decided to explore this topic today.

"Ginny, Ginny," Hermione whispered loudly, "wake up." By now the potion had worked a charm she was able to move more freely, actually sit up, and walk around. Ginny stirred in her sleep but was yet to awake. Hermione got out of bed and walked over to the bed next to her, which Ginny laid in the covers fast asleep. She nudged Ginny to make her wake up, surprisingly she had woken up just before Hermione was about to conjure a glass off cold water and tip it on her.

"Ginny I thought of another question," she said as they were playing ask and reply last night, "Why was Malfoy stripped of his job?" Ginny sat up, shocked at the question Hermione dare asked. She hesitated but stared Hermione in the eyes asking her to work it out before she had to tell her.

"Um you'll find out sooner or later," was all Ginny could come up with that was for now.

"Why won't you tell me, first mother goes quiet about Father and now you about Malfoy why?" Ginny looked scared as Hermione had raised her voice and didn't back down.

"I didn't, but any way your starting to sound like Malfoy now, so cut it out."

"I am not, what are you talking about Gin, I am Hermione and that won't change." _It could change, you wait, wait what am I saying shit I am sounding like Malfoy I have to stop it, its been a few days with him, but wait a minute I can't remember anything what happened after the lake, oh I need to know what happened. _She sat back down on her bed feeling sorry for rasing her voice. She now looked calm and resentful. Ginny was happy that now the room was silent, but felt a bit unease. The nurse came walking in not so long after that maybe about 10 to 15 minutes later. Harry, Ron, Her mother was following the nurse through the blinds into her area. Her Mother came up beside the bed that Hermione was now lying in once again.

"Hermione dear are ready to go home?" She asked as she Accio Hermione's suitcase. It came flying out of the cupboard and right to where Melantha was standing. Hermione sat up, but this time she really didn't want to.

"Yeah okay," she said in a sad voice, she had enjoyed the stay in the hospital apart from the pain; it was an experience that was different for a change.

"Come on then, you to Ginny your mother is waiting downstairs." The two girls hopped out of their beds and both went to get changed in the bathroom. They came back out 10 minutes later, all dress and looking fine. Hermione was wearing a small tight light green top and a pair of black face off pants, Ginny was wearing a Pink layered top and a denim skirt which was one of the faded ones. They set off once again going to another place.

Hermione arrived at home about an hour later. The black limo pulled in the drive and all the way up to the front door. The green grass was as luscious as ever, with having just been watered it had a wet shimmer to it. She got out of the limo and walked up the grey steps to her big wooden doors.

"Mum, is my stuff home?" she asked in having been worried about her computer.

"Yes in your room sweetheart," her voice had an eerie tone and Hermione needed to know why.

"Mum Whats wrong?" She said as her mother pushed open the big brown oak doors, "Tell me mum, now where's dad?" Her mother bursting into another series of tears and Hilary came out to the rescue. She accompanied Melantha inside and sat her down on one of the couches in the living room. She soon came back out to a wondering Hermione in the entrance hall. _What was that for, have I done something wrong, I need to know why, tell me someone tell me, ah Hilary._ She thought just before Hilary had walked back into the entrance hall.

"Good afternoon m'lady may I escort you to your room or get anything for you?" She asked in the most polite manner.

"Yes, you could do something for me," Hermione began, "I want you to tell me where my father is, I need to speak to him now." Hermione was surprised by the way she was acting.

"Um yes, Mrs Granger said you'd be asking about that and she told me the only thing to do was tell you straight out." Hermione scrunched up her face with confusion. _Why would my mum tell me, I thought she would never tell me, oh well here it comes… _

"Well firstly to answer your question about where your Father Is, he is somewhere we would not know, The day before you had woken up from your coma your father was out on a trip for the Ministry of Magic, they sent him to the other side of London, but it was a fake letter and your father is now in the hands of Voldemort, " Hermione was shocked to here this, no how could here father be, he had to be fine, there just joking around with her, only knowing him a few days no its not true. "Im surely not pulling your strings, we were upset dearly but the Ministry is doing all they can to search for where he might be, but no luck so far, Tomorrow your mother is going to help them on a long journey searching where they haven't been somehow because they don't know the exact coordinates they can't apparated there so it would be a least a weeks journey, and for all we know you-your f-father could b-be dead!"

"No, No, No, No, that's a lie h-h-he is coming home tomorrow, please tell me his coming home tomorrow stop doing this to me, surprises coming out of everywhere, no this is another joke, don't even tr-" She didn't have enough courage to finish the sentence she had burst into tears run down make enough water for a small lake. She kicked the ground and ran off. She didn't know where she was going just out of here. She'd go back to the muggle place that was if she could, the only way off this island was by plane, and it would take a good days walking to get there. She ran out the back, she never realised how far her property ran along the beach. It looked like it went for miles. She walked along the beach for a good ten minutes until she came to a hole in the sand yet going under the green-grassed area. Hermione being the adventurous person she wanted to become decided this was the perfect time to continue with that dream. She walked over to where the steps led down into the ground and began walking down them. They were as hard as brick, which was a surprise for it being made from sand. She walked right down to the bottom of the steps and peered inside. It was carpeted with shaggy old red carpet and the walls seemed to be all made of dirt. Paintings hung off the walls; they were of wizards that seemed to be all smiling at their new visitor. She stared around inquisitively taking in every feature that was possible for her to see. There were a few candles scattered around the edge of the room on tall holders. They had suddenly ignited when she walked in and lit the room beautifully. Two red old chairs sat at the end of the room facing the door, with cushions pilled on top of them. There also was a books shelf on the left, it was battered yet still in a form which held quite a lot of books. She headed over there first, running her fingers down every spine of each book that was on the bookshelf. She came across a book, which felt as hard as leather, in fact she pulled it out and the whole cover was made from leather. _Hmmm what's this? Some kind of book, hey wait a minute what's this say Journal of Victoria Gazer. Hmmm. _She thought as she looked over the leather book in her hands. She wondered over to the seat, and sat down with all her thought still on the book. She opened the front cover and there on the Front page was written:

Journal of Victoria Gazer 

_Started May 1946_

_Owners note: Who ever reads this when I am know longer here I must warn you that if you try to ruin this you will be no longer alive. Also this book will never leave you from now until you have pasted away. Please take good care off it as I did._

Hermione eyes open at this, she was yet again confused about the situation, which is only because she couldn't handle it. This book would never leave her, did she have to take it or would it follow her? She turned the page inspecting every last inch of words, including the dating.

Dear journal 

_May 4th 1946_

_Hi im Victoria Sophia Gazer. I was given this book from my aunty on my 16th birthday; she knew I wasn't coping yet she never wanted to help. She thought I need something to keep my mind off things, but I don't really know how that worked when im writing what's happening around me. Oh well, I guess it kind of does help me to express things. Well I am going to tell you what I exactly did today. Well today we got back home from Hogwarts, Landon was annoying me as usual at Hogwarts. He really wants to be my friend, but then my other friends don't like him, I wish they could get along. He's not a bad guy, but if he just listened to other people apart from me then people wouldn't hate him, it's really confusing. Well yeah we got off the train and I was surprised to see my Aunty there waiting to pick me up and take me home. I was wondering were mother was. It was a really boring trip home as usual but quite pleasant at the same time. We reached home and Mother and Father were standing at the door. They didn't look too happy, I thought what was wrong with them and sooner or later I found out. Hogwarts had expelled me from going back next year. I was upset but didn't show my tears until they had told me why. It was due to that they thought I had made Landon hurt someone, because that's what he had done. He told them I told him to do it; he told them I put a curse on him. They believed him to, only because I was the only one able to talk to him and he would listen to what I had to say. Why would he have done that? I ran off seconds later, didn't know where I was going, but I had my backpack on my back, with a few books and of course you journal. I ran for quite awhile not sure how long it was, but then I stumbled across this little room thing. That's where I am now sitting writing my thoughts and feelings into a book. I don't know if I can ever go back, but one day I might have to._

_I have to go, otherwise im going to wet this book with thousands of tears. Goodbye for now my pretty little book._

_Love always_

_Victoria._

Hermione gaped at the diary, and started to shed a few tears of her own. She felt sorry for this girl even thou it was about 60 or so years ago and she also felt her own sadness coming forth. She sat there still for quite a while, thinking, wishing for this to be a dream to start over again, for none of this to happen. She wanted to go back to her normal life, somehow everything bad was happening this year, was she put under a curse or was she just bad luck full stop. Either way none of it was helping her, it kept on getting worse. More like an hour drifted by as she sat there patiently for her to wake up out of this un desirable dream. She thought of other things that might happen, which made a few tears shed from her brown eyes. Could every one she loved die? Could every one turn their back on her? Was she going to die? Was she going to be hurt so badly that she wished she were dead? All these occurred in her mind flashing in and out light a light could flick on and off. She needed some one there fro her, she needed help and by the looks of it no one was there to help, that was except this book. It might tell her how to cope in these situations, but at least she wasn't the only one to go through this.

* * *

Ok there you have it this chapter, any ideas for what should happen next please tell me thx and goodbye...lol

Love Hannah 3 3


	10. The other point of view

Hey Hey Hey sorry this has taken 4eva sorry i went to a Simple Plan concert and i was so excited i couldn't concetrate on the story... ok well this is Dracos side in what happened etc... i hope its ok the next one will be up soon. Yeah im a 14 year old austranadian lol go Simple Plan I LOVE YOU GUYZ... any i love you people who review you always keep me on track and i hope you like plz review!

* * *

Draco's side…

He was committed with the plan ready to make her heart brake into a thousand little pieces and scatter across the Crystal Lake. He had second thoughts as well as Blaise but this was a to good of opportunity to miss, so he took it. He knew he'd loose the bet and have to serve Blaise for a month. Even thou he was a Malfoy and they could do anything if they wanted, this was one thing he didn't want._ Draco you do want it, of course you do you like her just admit it, _The second voice in his head sprang onto him while he was sitting in the armchair in the Common room. It was time; he got and walked over to the window, which was facing upon the lake. Then he noticed a little figure walking towards the only tree with shade out there. She was happy, and Draco knew why. Is he betraying her again _Yes, _No. He thought about how'd she feel again, more anger towards him, no he couldn't take. He took one last look at her walking on and changed his mind. _Oh no what will she do, please don't hurt your self please, _he thought to himself running down the corridors. 5 minutes later he was busting out the door heading for that exact same oak tree. He was running along the bushy grass fast as he can, stopping Hermione trying to hurt herself more inside herself. He heard a loud crack as he drew nearer to where Hermione would be. _What was she doing? What happened? _His mind thinking of possible incidences that may of happened. He heard a loud thud then sped up his running pace. Draco noticed that the tree was no longer stood tall it was flat on the ground.

"No!" Draco screamed finally reaching the oak tree, which was lying on the ground, "Granger," He took out his wand from his pocket and swished it at the tree, "Leviosa." The tree began to float as Draco moved it across from where Hermione would be. She was lying on the ground flat, with nasty bruises all over her body and cuts on her legs and arms. Draco ran and kneeled down next to Hermione grabbing her wrist trying to feel her pulse. Thank god it was still there, but she was breathing heavily.

"Granger, wake up now," Draco, yelled poking her in the side of her stomach, "Granger get the hell up." No reply, he started to tremble this was his entire fault she needed help she needed medical attention and she needed it now. _Oh no, god please help, what have I done, oh my god shit she's gonna die, no she's not gonna die she's gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine. What the hell am I doing, come on this isn't the real me, god no what's happening to me why am I wanting her to ok, last year I would want her to die, shit no I don't like her. Yes you do, No why would I like her. You just do. _His mind was fighting with the voice in his head, was it his heart or his conscience? He didn't want to believe why would he like her, or was it just seeing someone else die after his Father had. Draco lifted Hermione's head and rested it in his hands, while she lay there unconscious. Draco put his head down just staring at Hermione's face. What had he done? He could never forgive himself now; this had been his last straw in trying to hurt this particular girl.

"Malfoy, What are you doing on the ground?" Came an unfortunate voice from behind Draco. He turned around to noticed one of his Professor's standing there.

"Eh Professor um get help Granger's unconscious, she needs help"

"And did you cause this fiasco Mr Malfoy?" Snape said staring coldly at Hermione's body lying still in Draco's arms.

"No, why the hell would you think I'd do this?" Draco's face went red in anger with a sneer forming.

"Don't swear at me Malfoy, I'll have to leave you to Dumbledore he'll know what to do with you."

"Sir I didn't do it." Snape wasn't listening but instead he muttered a charm and Hermione soon came to be hovering a metre off the ground. Snape grabbed Malfoy by the collar and began walking back towards the school with Hermione floating behind them. They reached the big oak doors a few minutes later, Snape still holding Draco by the collar. They were headed up towards the Hospital wing with Hermione travelling close behind them floating upon in the air. Hermione's body caught many stares, as did Draco being held by Snape, which was quite a rare occasion because Draco was Snape's favourite student. Madam Pomfrey ushered Hermione's body onto the nearest bed rushing around getting all sorts of potions. Snape led Draco off to the headmaster's office. They reached the Gargoyles, pronounced the password, and headed up the spiral stair leading to the door. Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore spoke in a strong voice. Snape turned the handle and walked in through the door holding Draco's shirt attached to him.

"Now, now let Mr Malfoy go, Please both of your take a seat, Severus." Snape pushed Draco into a seat and took the one next to him. "Now what have you come to tell me?"

"Well Sir, Professor Snape here thinks I hurt Granger-"

"Ahh yes heard about that Miss Grangers in the hospital wing, I also heard that she might be transferred to St Mungo's if she doesn't stir soon. Now Severus why would you think Mr Malfoy would do such a thing?" Draco glared at Snape with one of the 'Yeah why would I do that' glares, but then turned his thoughts. _Now I've put Granger in more trouble, she's going to St Mungo's she's going to hate me._

"Well, Dumbledore, I found Malfoy exactly at the crime scene where we found Miss Granger in the first place."

"And that gives you the right to blame Mr Malfoy?" He was now staring straight through his spectacles perched on the ridge of his nose staring straight in to Snape's eyes.

"Well he was there and seemed to be the only person around."

"Now don't go accusing people Severus, that doesn't get you anywhere. Now Severus you may go I need to have a chat with Mr Malfoy." Snape rose from his seat and glided out the door past Fawkes who was sitting on his perch. Once Snape had left the room ceased any noise and movement that was until Dumbledore spoke in a quite solemn manner.

"Now Mr Malfoy tell me in your exact words what happened?" Draco told Dumbledore everything about his plan to hurt Hermione's feelings with Blaise along side, about how he had second thoughts, why he was out there trying to stop her having her head in his lap and how Snape had turned up making an accusation.

"Thank-you Mr Malfoy even though you didn't cause this brutal damage, you still had something to do with this happenings, and with that I will have to send you away for Hogwarts Until Miss Granger returns, and for you we have no idea how long that will take. As for Mr Zabini he will have a weeks detention for helping in the first place. Please you may leave now, the express will leave midday tomorrow so please pack and meet me in the Entrance hall tomorrow morning. Good Day."

"But sir-" He started but got cut off.

"No Buts this is a fair enough punishment, and I hope you understand that it wasn't a good reaction to take, Hurting Miss Granger's feelings won't make you feel better. Oh and you will have to pull out of that special class seen you will not be at school"

_Oh shit now my mothers going to be mad at me so will Granger, and everyone. And now no class, fucking heel this year is the worst._

Draco returned to the Slytherin Common room to a dreaded Blaise standing right in front of him.

"Mate I knew you wouldn't go through with it."

"What would you know?" Draco sneered.

"That you wouldn't go through with it, anyway what did you get a detention?"

"Well thanks Mr know-it-all I actually have to go home until Granger returns."

"How bad is she?"

"Going to St Mungo's"

"God Draco, you could of killed her, gotten expelled, come on mate she didn't do anything like that to you just be nice to her." Draco didn't speak he just stood there staring at Blaise's feet. "Mate talk to me?"

"Shit I could have killed her."

"Uh yeah man you could of?"

"Great."

Draco went home on the long boring train ride alone the next day, watching all the trees and mountains zooming past the window of the compartment. Thinking about what would happen to Granger, how much trouble he'd get in when he gets home. He reached the train station to be greeted by his mother who was very angry what he'd done. He was supposably grounded except his mother didn't know what that fully meant. For the next few months Draco had visited Hermione with his mother and of corse Hermione's mother. Watching her sleep unconsciously with bruises showing was not a pleasant sight. Draco would always walk out before Harry or Ron would walk in and only come back when they were gone. Tragic news was spreading around about her Father being captured and soon later he realised he was the worst of._ Think of how Hermione's would be coping Draco? And why would I want to that? Cause you would, you did this to her. I didn't mean for this to happen. But it did. But I didn't want it to. See you do care. No I don't. You do and you admitted it. No. Yes. No. Yes you do. Fine already. _This continued all the time when Hermione was unconscious and he only stopped coming in a few days before she woke up, feeling under pressure to just hold her. It was his fault she was there, but he regretted it so much it rotted his brain. He had gotten Blaise in trouble; his best mate and he hurt Granger.

The day Hermione arrived home cheered Draco up a little bit. He sat staring out his bedroom waiting for that limo to drive past and head into the Granger's property just up the road. And finally there it was; a light blue limo driving past with the Granger's little special flag sitting a the front of the car. _She's home_ he thought. He sat there for a few more minutes or so.

"Draco get down here" Narcissa yelled from the dining room.

"Coming!" he yelled back gloomily as he had to pull his focus of the house a few up from his.

He walked down the green carpeted stairs leading to the dining room as a chill spread across his back. His hairs stuck up on the back of his head; something was wrong or he had to do something.

"Yes Mother," Draco said as he walked into the rather large dining room. Narcissa was sitting on the dining chair closest to the warm fire with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Dear Draco, Hermione's has run off, once she found out what happened to her father, we need someone to look for her and because your around her age Melantha thought you would be able to calm her down."

"Mum, have you ever thought I was the reason she was in the bloody hospital in the first place, wouldn't I just make it worse." He was frustrated he didn't know what to do; weather to go find her or let herself drift on back in injured even more.

"Draco please, she doesn't know what happened it will be ok just go find her." Narcissa pouted making sure Draco would do it.

"Fine, Im going." Draco made his way up to The Grangers house, there standing in front of the big oak doors was Melantha, and Hilary crying like rain showers. Draco walked up to them looking proud yet moderately a bit upset.

"Hi Mrs Granger," Draco said once he had stopped.

"H-h-I Draco, please can you just find Hermione." Draco raised his eyebrows in serious thought.

"You want me to find her?" he asked knowing that the answer will be yes he continued, "Wouldn't you want me to keep away from her?"

"No, why would I, just as long as you don't hurt her again promise you will not hurt her."

"Hmmmm ok yeah I promise, im going to find her now." He waked away from them hastily looking everyplace he could see. It took two hours to search the right side of the beach so he decided to search the other. _Where the hell is she, what would she be doing for this long? Crying. _His thought brought him back to reality. About 10 to 15 minutes later he stumbled across a rather large hole in the sand. He was going to check it out, so he walked down the steps. "Damn!" he cursed no one was there. He searched the place thinking how weird it was to find a hole in the ground with stuff inside it. He spotted an open book left on the chair and wondered over to it. Draco picked it up and started reading it.

Dear Diary 

_Hi im Hermione Granger, I was surprised to actually find a quill in this place but I did. My world has gone crashing away, everything is happening to me, it's properly bad luck or some stupid superstition but I don't care. I relate to a lot that has happened to this book even though I've only read a few pages. Do you really want me to tell you what has happened in this bloody new school year fine ok here it goes. First I get told im a fucking pureblood so after all this fucking teasing I finally got told; Great. Second I have to be head girl with no other then Malfoy; Great. Third my heart gets fucking loves something then broken in one night thanks to Malfoy. Forth I end up in hospital and don't even know how I got there. Anyway I'll be back in a few im going to have a swim then I'll come back._

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Draco's attention was now brought to a wet young beautiful girl standing in front of her. Her clothes drenched her hair dripping water down onto her face. Draco smirked.

"Im not the only one who's a bit stupid."

"What are you going on about?"

"Look at you."

"What about me?" Hermione said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Your wet."

"So. Answer my question Malfoy why aren't you at school?"

"Well, no need to yell Miss Granger, I have to stay home till you go back."

"Why would you have to?"

"Because I did something." He looked away when he said this hopping she wouldn't get the hint.

"What did you do?"

"Stop asking questions already and sit down." Hermione moved over towards the seat, "Wait." Draco then got his wand and flicked it at Hermione saying a charm and her cloths were now dry.

"Uhh Thanks." Draco rolled his eyes. "Hey where you reading that?" Hermione said snatching away the book that was in Draco's hand and now holding it close to her chest.

"No," he lied staring at her, "Your mother wants you." He said remembering why he was there in the first place.

"Im not going back, and your lying you did read this didn't you."

"No why would I want to."

"It's not wether you want to it's wether you did or didn't."

"Fine I did Whats it to you." _Shit im being rude again I have to stop this shit NOW._

"Well if you did read it you would realise how much you've fucking hurt me." She said with a few tears rolling down her face.

"I ALREADY NO HOW MUCH I'VE HURT YOU, I DIDN'T MEAN TO."

"What do you mean you didn't mean it, of cause you did?"

"NO!" There was then silence it went for a while not realising how long had past Hermione spoke up. She frowned at Draco not a mean frown just a confuse one.

"Yo- do you know what happened to me?" she said changing the subject.

"Yes."

"Tell me!"

"If you promise not to hate me."

"So it was you."

"Just promise that you won't hate me."

"Alright already I promise."

"Fine I'll tell you and I have promised to your mother to not hurt you in any way again so here it goes."

He explained every little detail about the bet, the birthday, and the mistake that put her in the hospital not missing anything at all. She sat there blank faced for a while waiting for all of it to sink in.

"So you did that to me and now you say you didn't mean it."

"I tried to stop you from hurting yourself"

"Why would you do that Malfoy?"

"Because- I err just did, do I need a reason?"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't now come on your mums waiting."

"I told you I'm not going."

"Yes you are even if I have to make you."

"Im not going anywhere." She sat on the chair with her legs crossed still clutching that book. Draco got up then shocking lifted Hermione up in to his arms.

"Put me down." She screamed kicking and punching.

"No." he walked out of the little room and along the beach for a few moments until he couldn't bare any more bruises. He put her down but grabbed her wrist.

"Come on." They made it back to The Grangers Manor about 15 minutes later to her mother and Draco's mum waiting impatiently.

"Where have you been sweetie?" Melantha said running up to Hermione and hugging her but Hermione didn't hug back.

"Leave me alone." Hermione said backing behind Draco."

"Hey leave me out of this." Draco said moving out of in front of Hermione. Hermione clung tight to the back or Draco's shirt. Dan then came running into view from the front gate.

"Miss Hermione," he said. Hermione lifted her head up and let go of Draco's shirt. Which he was smirking at. Dan came up and gave a hug to Hermione.

"We have to get going Madame."

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked. She had enough of travelling for one day.

"To Malfoy Manor."

"What!" Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"That's right, um your mother err needs to get going soon, so she has asked Narcissa to look after you till she returns."

"What, no I want to stay here, I don't want to go to their place, and you can't make me."

"Sweetie don't be rude, it's for your own good, and she will take good care of you."

"No." Hermione turned to walk of again when suddenly someone caught her by the arm. It was Draco; he had grabbed her by the wrist again. "Let go!" she screamed.

"No." he smirked because he replied in the exact manner she did to her mother. Hermione struggled to get free but against Draco's strong grip she was no use. She stood there defeated, well acted like it.

"Come along you to, Mr Malfoy you can come help." Dan said as he walked up into the Granger Manor. Draco followed with Hermione walking along behind him with Draco's grip still on her wrist. They packed all her stuff and were now headed down the road to Malfoy Manor. They walked in side led by Draco with Dan coming up the rear with Hermione's luggage. Draco stood in the entrance room, thinking were Hermione would sleep then he finally realised there was a room just down the hall from his.

"Follow me." Draco motioned walking up the red-carpeted stairs. He turned left and led the way down a green walled corridor. The first door on the right was now going to be Hermione's room; right next to Draco's. Draco smirked that it was next to his room. _Ha what will she say, ok stop it Draco your being stupid. She won't mind will she? Nah No need._ "In here Granger," He said opening the black wooden door. It was a beautiful green and red room, warm from the heat of the fire, which sat on the left side of the room with a door close next to it. The Bed was situated in the far right corner with a bedside table and small bright light. No paintings were on the wall but certainly spots were they used to be. A desk was in the corner closest to the door awaiting to be used every single night.

"You happy now Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically. Dan moved past and put Hermione's trunk at the foot of the bed.

"No im not happy, stop calling me Granger." She smiled meanly back.

"Fine, Her-mi-on-e."

"Oh just shut up."

"Make me." He said seductively.

"Oh I will." She frowned then walked over to the bed and lay down, but almost suddenly lifted her head again. "Where's that door lead to?"

"You going to use my name one day soon."

"No."

"Fine I won't tell you."

"Well I'll find out my self," Dan was walking out the door, "Where are you going, don't leave me with him." She said pointing at Draco.

"I need to go sorry Miss," Hermione frowned but accepted as he walked off down the hall. Hermione got off her bed and started walking towards the unknown door. She suddenly got block by a manly body.

"You can't go in unless you say please."

"Fine I'll find out later." She turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want Malfoy." She turned around.

* * *

Hehehehehehe well thats that plz ask if you need any questions answered! 


	11. What the

"You want me to show you around?" Draco asked as she turned around to face him. A bit of his hair was dangling into his face and when his eyes met Hermione's she turned her head away. She could feel what was happening inside her, but she didn't know why. He had done so much to hurt her, but she didn't care.

"No, I'll stay here, you go do what your normally would do." Draco stood there staring at the side of her head

"I wouldn't be doing much, come on im bored please." Hermione jolted her head around to his.

"What did you say?"

"Please, it's the only way you'll do anything," Hermione sighed when Draco had finished.

"Is that all you think, that I do anything when someone says one word."

"No I didn't mean it-"

"You seem to not many anything lately, how the hell do you think im going to trust you now?" Draco suddenly wrapped his arms around her, giving her the most friendliest hug, and for some reason Hermione started crying and she hugged him back placing her arms around the middle of his back. They stood there for a good 8 minutes not saying anything just standing there in each other's comfort. Draco loosened his hug, but Hermione's arms stayed around him and her head on chest. Draco lifted her chin up so his eyes were peering into her.

"Whats wrong," he said softly. Her face was puffy and red from tears, which were still pouring out.

"You!" Hermione let go off him and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall and ran into the only open door. She walked in and noticed it was exactly like her room except more green. She slammed the door and ran to the bed jumping on it smashing her face into the blankets. The door opened to her right but she didn't move, she kept her head facing the blankets.

"What are you doing in here?" The familiar voice said. _Just leave me alone Draco, I don't want to talk to you, _She thought she was going to say that but didn't'.

"Where am I? And why do you keep following me and finding me why?" Draco walked over to the bed at sat down.

"Well first of all," he said softly, "This is my room, secondly I wasn't following you and I didn't really plan to find you but I thinks its best that I did."

"And why would that be?" she said finally lifted her head off the blankets.

"Cos I think we need to talk, come on move over." Hermione scooted over the other side of the bed, sitting up with her back resting against the back bed head. Draco sat next to.

"Well, go on talk then." Hermione said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Well, I dono how you feel but im really confused."

"Your not the only one."

"So you are too, you know you can talk to me, staying with you in that room made me realise how much I miss talking to people about my insides."

"Why don't you talk to your mum?" She lent her head on her knees but still facing Draco.

"Because it's too hard and she doesn't understand."

"Why don't you write it down then, that helps a lot? I used to talk to people I didn't know cos then you could always not talk to them again." He mmmm in agreement.

"Do you still have that book thing, where you wrote that thing in? I want to read it, maybe you could read it with me."

"Maybe, but I want to know one question?"

"Ok"

"Why do you have so many different personalities, first Of all your nice, then a bastard for so long now you turn out nice again, Whats up with that."

"Im sorry, I told you im confused."

"Fine, I'll be back in a sec." She ran out of the room and back in less then two minutes. She held the book close to her heart as she walked back over to the bed and sat down. Hermione handed Draco the book and he took it and opened it to the first page. Draco read through what Hermione had already read the first time she opened the book.

"I've read this one, turn the page." Draco did what he was told.

Dear journal 

_May 5th 1946_

_Hey I'm back again. Today I am in a better mood. I still haven't gotten over the thing that im expelled from Hogwarts, but I have a hearing coming up at the end of may so hopefully things will clear up by then. Mother told me in the morning that she didn't believe that I had told Landon to do those things, but I know father would never understand that. He hates me I'm sure of it, one year im his favourite, the next year he hates me. He always loved Eliza who is my little sister, she got everything she wanted, a new broom new robes everything that I wanted but never received. Wouldn't you expect the oldest to receive something like that, yeah me to, but no. Today I went for a walk back to the hole again, Something felt strange about that place and all I wanted to do is go back there and curl up on the couch. When I reached the opening of the hole, I heard a noise coming from down inside it. When I walked down the stairs I saw a light brown haired guy sitting on the other seat. He looked up shockingly but then he smiled._

"_I wondered when you'd come." He said to me, "I wondered when I'd meet you." I didn't know what he was going on about but gave in. He looked really handsome in this formal shirt with three-quater cargos on. He motioned me to sit, and I did. When I sat down, he put his tanned had on top of mine. I felt something I don't know what, but then he just ran away. I was shocked for 10 minutes, how could another guy do that to me. What happening am I a crazy person no one likes or am im something special that no guy thinks they can have me? I HAVE NO IDEA!_

_Love always_

_Victoria._

"That was weird," Draco said putting the book down, "Who would run of on a girl like that." Hermione managed to form a shocked expression.

"You would do that, that's who."

"No I wouldn't, all these times YOU run away from ME. I would never leave anyone, never." Hermione put her head down sorrowing.

"Im really sorry Draco, I mean it first of all I was angry what you did to me, and everything just evolved from there. I know why you did it, but it still tears at my heart."

"And why does it do that, Hermione I need to know?" Hermione looked up and into his eyes.

"This is why." She planted a loving kiss on Draco's lips. He didn't reject it neither did he push her away. He sat there with everything running through his mind was he going crazy? Were these all-stupid imaginations? No it couldn't b_e._ Hermione pulled away then turned and was about to get up walk out of the bedroom and go find a hole to crawl inside and hide. None of this happened because Draco stopped her. He embraced her in one of his famous lovable hugs and sat on the bed together for quite some time. Tears streamed down her face, she was confused and she didn't know why.

"Draco, Hermione get down here for dinner. Please." Narcissa yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on, lets go." Draco released her petite body and she stood up and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Oh no you don't, come on lets go downstairs." He grabbed her hand, which she didn't pull away and got pulled downstairs into the dinning room. This room was rather large and exquisite. The chandeliers that hung from the room shone brightly covered every dark spot in the room. The Grand polished wooden table sat in the middle of the room accompanied by 4 polished wooden chairs. A beautiful pale blue tablecloth was spread across the table reaching every part except the very ends. Four silver plates sat in front of the four chairs escorted with a knife and a fork on either side. The glass sat at the top of the plate, while a little cane basket sat in the middle of the table with little bread rolls inside. The carpet was a shaded maroon conflicting the with the blue walls.

"Wow," Hermione exchanged as she was pulled into the dinning room. Draco smirk the chauffeured her to a seat. Draco took the seat next to her and that sat their uncomfortably for a few minutes until Narcissa decided to join them. The food then appeared much like the large range at Hogwarts yet everything you wanted. Hermione gather some mashed potato and a piece of chicken she got handed some green beans from Draco as well. After Dinner was over they soon began to talk and in an in-depth conversation.

"Now Hermione, I know your Mother wishes you to stay here and not leave the house but tomorrow I would like you and Draco dear to enjoy some time in the city." Narcissa gave a convincible smile and Hermione smiled back.

"That would be a great thing thank-you Narcissa." Draco somehow managed to move his hand onto Hermione lap. She jumped slightly luckily Narcissi was busy talking to one of the house elves organising how they would get there tomorrow. Hermione placed a hand one his a smiled but not looking at him. Draco stayed quiet for the whole o the meal including supper. Then Draco and Hermione departed to their room. Draco led Hermione to her room first.

"I'll be back in a minute ok?" Draco said as he dropped Hermione's hand and went through the bathroom door. Hermione didn't have time to answer so instead she changed into her singlet and Pyjama pants. They were purple of course. She sat down on her bed and waited for Draco to return before going to sleep. As Draco had said he had returned back in less then a few minutes. The door creaked open as Hermione looked up. Drack had some track pants and a Navy Blue singlet clinging to his body. Draco smiled as he walked over to the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I'll be fine," she replied staring at her feet. Draco moved his arm around her.

"You know I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I would of laughed if you had sad that last year." She smiled then returned to her feet.

"Well it's true, you do believe me don't you?" Draco asked seriously staring at her head, "Look at me and tell me you believe me." Hermione turned her head and stared into her silver grey eyes.

"I will only believe you Draco when you earn my trust, I know you can do that to." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek then climbed under her blankets and sat there watching Draco sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hermione you know I care about you, I know I've made some mistakes and don't even know why I like you I just do," Draco turned around and peered into her hazel eyes.

"Draco you can care about me all you want, because I know you care for me and I love knowing that you do, so I will trust you will always be there when I need you?" Draco nodded then moved to sit next to Hermione on the bed. He gave her a swipe on the lips then returned and stood up.

"Good night Hermione," he said as he departed her room.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling cold. She opened her eyes to find her quilt doona was on the ground among her sheets as well. Hermione figured that she must have had a bad dream which she had. Hermione rubbed her tired eyes and rolled out of bed. She lifted her doona and sheets back onto the bed then walked over to her mirror


End file.
